


A esa distancia.

by EnochianLullabies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochianLullabies/pseuds/EnochianLullabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, cazador y experto de la compra-venta de amuletos y talismanes (Que no traficante) y Derek, cazador y hombre lobo, verán sus complicadas vidas un 60% más complicadas al conocerse de manera poco apropiada, el porcentaje se incrementara cuando un conjuro les impida separarse a la vez que acercarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Había sido una buena semana. Había podido comer en un restaurante casi todos los días. Solo había encontrado un par de pulgas en el motel donde se hospedaba y, hey, solo había estado a punto de morir dos veces. ¿Podía ser mejor? Tal vez. ¿Teniendo en cuenta que era un cazador? Imposible.

Así que, sí, había sido una buena semana. Al menos hasta esa mañana.

Había entrado al nido de vampiros sabiendo que le superaban en número, teniendo de su parte únicamente que fuera hacía un sol de mil demonios. Se rió al recordar su propio chiste.  
 Llevaba cinco jeringuillas de sangre de muerto y el machete más afilado que tenía. Además había cogido su pistola cargada de balas de plata, porque la prevención jamás podía ser demasiada.

Al entrar uno de ellos se despertó al instante pero no tuvo oportunidad de gritar antes de que su cabeza rodase. Los Argent le habían enseñado bien. Ningún otro despertó y pensó que tenía la oportunidad de recuperar el talismán que le iba a pagar la gasolina del próximo año.  
 Por supuesto, todo fue mucho más complicado que eso.

Estaba a solo un paso de la vampiresa que llevaba el colgante al cuello cuando la puerta del nido volvió a abrirse, un hombre entró sin volverla a cerrar, los vampiros empezaron a chillar y a quemarse por el resplandor. Stiles no tuvo tiempo más que de jurar antes de que la vampiresa sobre la que había estado inclinado le agarrase del cuello.

El otro hombre no se molestó en sacar un machete ni nada parecido y Stiles se preguntó cómo se podía ser tan temerario e idiota. Los vampiros se tiraron a por él. La vampiresa que tenía la mano en el cuello de Stiles se había levantado y ahora le miraba como si fuese la cena más suculenta que jamás había visto.

-¿Qué tal, preciosa? Pasaba por aquí- empezó a hablar pero ella no le dejó decir nada más, la mano sobre su cuello se cerró con más fuerza. Stiles solo pudo mascullar-. Si me matas mi sangre no valdrá- lo cual no es que le fuese a salvar la vida, pero igual conseguía sacar la jeringuilla del bolsillo de la chaqueta mientras ella cambiaba la mano por los colmillos.

La sombra que era el otro hombre hizo que la cabeza de ella rodase antes de que Stiles tuviese la oportunidad de mover la mano. Otro vampiro atacó en ese momento y el hombre se golpeó contra el suelo. Stiles cogió el machete que se le había caído de las manos y rodó sobre sí mismo para conseguir alejarse del ataque.

Solo quedaban dos vampiros en pie. Era completamente imposible que el hombre derribado fuese humano. Lo que conllevaba que, en cuanto acabase con los dos Dráculas que quedaban en pie, Stiles tendría que probar plata y sal sobre la cosa para saber cómo matarla.

Lo que arruinó su semana fue que, al final, no le mató.

Cuando acabó con los últimos vampiros se acercó al cuerpo de la vampiresa del colgante y lo guardó en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta. Se agarró en una columna de la nave que había sido el nido al darse cuenta de toda la sangre. La repulsión ya no era tanta como al principio, Allison se había encargado de _ayudarle_ con eso, pero todavía estaba allí. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio se agachó al lado del hombre caído.

Sacó el cuchillo de plata y le desnudó el antebrazo, todavía estaba vivo, el pulso se notaba en sus venas hinchadas. No tuvo que probar la plata, al enrollar la manga vio las garras y entonces miró su cara y pegó un salto hacia atrás con un pequeño grito al encontrarse con una dentadura bien afilada. Un hombre lobo.

Lo tendría que haber matado en ese mismo instante. Era lo que habría hecho con cualquier otro. Pero ese lobo era un omega, el primero que veía en mucho tiempo, y un lobo solitario no se tira contra un nido de vampiros, no si no tienen instintos suicidas. Y fuese por que buscaba algo o porque sí tenía ganas de morir a Stiles le interesaba saber el qué o el por qué. Siempre tendría tiempo de meterle una bala de plata en la sien cuando consiguiese lo que quería.

Así que se había sentado frente a un hombre lobo inconsciente encadenado con plata a la cama de un motel durante media tarde.

Ahora el omega estaba empezando a despertar y Stiles se preguntaba hasta que punto eso había sido una buena idea. La respuesta era que no era una buena idea, en ningún punto.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién eres? ¡Suéltame!- El lobo gritó sin espacios entre las palabras, moviendo brazos y piernas todo lo que le permitían las cadenas, levantó el torso y volvió a patalear.

-Oye, lobo feroz, te pasare la factura de la cama.

-¿Quién eres?- exigió saber.

-El que tiene las llaves de las cadenas de plata- respondió Stiles moviendo las llaves entre los dedos de su mano derecha.

-Quítamelas- El lobo fue lo suficientemente listo como para no preguntar si estaban electrificadas, si no era así aún tenía alguna oportunidad de librarse de ellas. Con mucha paciencia.

-Hmm… Creo que no- contestó guardando las llaves en un puño-. ¿Qué hacías en un nido de vampiros?

-¿Qué hacías tú allí?- Intentó sacar las garras, pero no pudo, debía estar envenenado. Perfecto.

-Soy un cazador, ya sabes a lo Van Helsing, de los que matan a Edward y Jacob, y a una gran serie de criaturas sobrenaturales que no creo que conozcas. Todavía no me he encontrado con ningún Godzilla, pero supongo que también tendría que hacerme cargo de él.- El lobo parecía empezar a debilitarse por el acónito, con suerte no tan rápido como el anterior- ¿Qué hacías tú allí, lobito?- preguntó marcando cada palabra.

-Soy un cazador, ya sabes de los que incineran a Casper. Y tampoco me he encontrado con Godzilla todavía- respondió con una sonrisa irónica que prometía una venganza terrible en cuanto se soltase.

Stiles sonrió, tenía que reconocer que esa era buena. Un lobo cazador. Le habían suplicado antes con excusas extrañas, también había algún cazador que lo había pasado muy mal y acababa creyendo cosas. Pero era imposible que él se creyese eso.

-Eres un hombre lobo.

-Que observador- volvió a flexionar el troncó e intentó sacar las garras, de nuevo sin éxito. Solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo, su salida estaba en la mano del cazador-. Soy de los tuyos. Suéltame.

-No nací ayer.

-Lo parece. ¿Cuánto queda para que me mate el acónito?

-Una hora. ¿Qué hacías en el nido?

-Matar vampiros.

-¿Por qué harías eso? Eres un omega.

-Dios mío- murmuró, y consideró seguir hablando o darlo por perdido-. Porque te olí.

-¿Me oliste?- Stiles se había acercado demasiado, intrigado por la conversación, un movimiento del lobo hizo que retrocediera, silla incluida, medio metro.

-Soy un hombre lobo- dijo como si eso explicase todo-. No sabía que eras un cazador. Creí que había un inocente dentro.

-¿Y no tenías una forma más sutil de entrar?

-Lobo no pantera- intentó encogerse de hombros y le dio un pequeño mareó, cerró los ojos.

-Así que eres un cazador. ¿Por qué?

-Dame el antídoto antes.

-Nadie ha dicho nada de antídoto.

El lobo suspiró y abrió los ojos, Stiles seguía a la misma distancia prudencial.

No quería contar su historia, pero sabía que aquel chico (¿Por qué alguien tan joven era cazador? Debía tener veintidós años como mucho) se movía por la curiosidad. Y prefería salvar la vida a ahorrarse un momento incómodo.

-Un demonio mató a mi familia.

-¿Un demonio?- Bien, aquello era impactante. Stiles tenía su historia con aquello parecido a un demonio, pero no había visto uno de verdad, uno con todas sus letras.

-Poseyó a alguien cercano, le dejamos entrar. Toda la casa ardió. La venganza me metió aquí.

-Lo siento- respondió rascándose la cabeza.

Ahí estaba lo que no quería (O lo que había estado buscando): Una razón para dejarle vivir.

-¿Lo has encontrado?

-Todavía no. Fue arbitrario- De normal no habría contado nada parecido a eso, pero, al infierno, iba a morir en menos de una hora al menos que consiguiese parecer interesante al chico y aquello era casi la verdad-, ese demonio quería matar y mi familia pagó. Es casi imposible encontrar alguien que actúa por…

-Sed de sangre- le cortó Stiles-. Se lo que es eso.

-¿Quién murió para que entraras en esto?- se obligó a preguntar.

-¿Siempre muere alguien, verdad?- la distancia de seguridad había desaparecido- Fue mi madre. Y después mi padre. Pero lo sobrenatural solo tiene culpa de la muerte de mi madre. Mi padre se las arregló solo- añadió murmurando.

-Lo siento- respondió, en cierto modo era cierto.

Aquel chico estaba matándole, pero había sufrido por el mismo motivo que él, su vida “normal” había desaparecido por la misma razón. Una criatura sedienta de sangre había decidido que era hora de atacar, un poco de empatía era inevitable.

-Voy a soltarte porque me has dado pena- dijo Stiles volviendo a sacar las llaves del puño-, y porque tengo una pistola llena de balas de plata- añadió acercándose, con cuidado, al lobo-. Además me ibas a salvar la vida. Aunque haya salido al revés.

El hombre lobo se calló la respuesta al comentario. Él le había salvado antes, aunque lo hubiese olvidado. ¿Y cómo se lo había pagado? Encadenándolo y envenenándolo. Pero no iba a decir nada. Por lo menos hasta que no le hubiese dado el antídoto.

-Me llamo Stiles, por cierto- dijo mientras se inclinaba para soltar una de las cadenas.

-Derek- respondió. Notó la mano libre y vio la marca roja alrededor de la muñeca, movió la mano y Stiles esperó a que volviese a dejarla quieta para inclinarse sobre él de nuevo y dejar libre su otro brazo.

-Agradecería que no me mataras ahora- añadió mientras soltaba sus piernas.

Derek se levantó sin confirmarlo ni negarlo. Stiles también se levantó de la silla, intentando ponerse a la altura del lobo sin ninguna posibilidad de conseguirlo.

-¿El antídoto?

Stiles asintió murmuró un “claro” y se alejó sin dar la espalda en ningún momento, alguien le había contado que los felinos no atacan hasta que les das la espalda, ojala funcionase con los lobos también. Abrió una mochila que había sobre un mueble de la habitación y sacó un frasco del tamaño de un meñique.

Lo lanzó y Derek tuvo que adelantarse un paso para poder cogerlo. O el cazador iba a durar poco gracias a esa puntería o lo había tirado mal adrede.

-Tienes que bebértelo.

Derek se lo bebió y el frasco cayó de su mano haciéndose añicos contra el suelo, se pasó la mano por la boca y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Eso era el antídoto? - mascullo al cabo de unos segundos.

-Prometido.

Derek levantó la cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos, Stiles tragó saliva.

-Era el antídoto- remarcó.

-¿Qué más me has dado?- preguntó entonces dándose cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros.

-Hace unos años me cruce con una bruja y

-¡Dios mío!- Derek se levantó de la cama, aguantando el mareo, e intentó abalanzarse contra Stiles.

-¡Ha sido defensa propia!

-¡Dime que no me has atado!- gritó más afirmando que preguntando. No podía tocar a Stiles, había una barrera invisible e imposible de traspasar a su alrededor.

-No es para siempre- siguió gritando él-. No quería que un lobo me desgarrase la garganta hoy, eso es todo, nada personal.

-¡Deshazlo!

-¡No puedo!

Derek suspiró, su pecho se hincho tanto que parecía que iba a estallar. Aquello era el colmo. Había salvado la vida a ese chico y su pago había sido encadenarlo, envenenarlo y hechizarlo. ¡Le había atado!

-¿Cómo conseguiste que una bruja te enseñara esto?

-Le vendí un amuleto.

-¿Traficas?- Derek no había retrocedido un solo paso, y, aunque la voz de Stiles sonaba asustada, Derek sabía que no podía hacerle nada y no iba a esforzarse.

-De algo hay que vivir.

-Así que cuando no atas a otros cazadores, traficas con sus restos.

-Oye, eso no funciona así.

Stiles iba a explicarse, pero se dio cuenta de que Derek ya sabía todo lo que él iba a decir y que, simplemente, estaba enfadado. Y tenía razones.

Pero le había atado por supervivencia.  
Se podía atar a cualquier criatura sobrenatural, posiblemente también habría alguna forma de atar a un ser humano pero él no la sabía. Una vez que atabas a _algo,_ ello no te podía atacar, en realidad, no podían _tocarte_. Además no podía alejarse más de… Unos cuantos kilómetros. Stiles jamás había hecho el conjuro antes, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuanto iba a durar, ni de cómo había salido bien.

 Lo cierto es que la parte de no poder alejarse era un inconveniente. Más teniendo en cuenta que Stiles no tenía ni idea de cómo deshacer el conjuro.

-Voy a darme una ducha.

-¿Qué?

-No sabes cómo deshacer esto ¿verdad?- Stiles negó con la cabeza y luego asintió, Derek supuso que eso era un no- Entonces no podemos hacer nada por ahora.

Stiles asintió y Derek entró al baño dándole la espalda, como si, de repente, Stiles no fuese ningún tipo de amenaza. Lo cual era más o menos cierto, porque Stiles tampoco podía tocarle. Pero seguía pudiendo dispararle.

Stiles empezó a dar vueltas frente a la puerta del baño. Sabía que no había otra salida porque en ese cutre motel no había ventanas en los baños. Pero eso no le hacía sentirse más aliviado.

-¡Stiles!- Escuchó que le gritaban y estuvo a punto de entrar, pero Derek terminó la frase antes de que pudiera hacerlo-.Me pones nervioso. Para.

Stiles suspiró y soltó el dedo del gatillo de la pistola que había cogido y que estaba lista para usarse en cualquier momento.

-¡Me da igual!- respondió.

Cuando Derek salió del baño, toalla alrededor de la cintura y goteando de cabeza a pies sin reparo alguno, Stiles no se apartó de la puerta y esa pequeña barrera mágica fue lo único que impidió que Derek le tirase contra la pared para abrirse paso. Puso cara de asco y bordeó al otro cazador.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Apesta.

-¿Qué? Yo no huelo nada- respondió Stiles olisqueando-. Además me he duchado mientras estabas… Durmiendo.

-Apestas a duda, miedo, estrés y- Stiles reprimió el chiste de perros al ver como Derek olisqueaba y Derek evitó corregir la parte de “durmiendo” -. Y me molesta- No quería mencionar que el otro olor era excitación, no iba a caminar sobre esos pantanos.

-Siento mucho que haber estado a punto de morir me cause estrés.

\------

Aquello no estaba nada mal. Se estaba caliente, el camarero era agradable y la comida buena. Además, nada con menos de un diez por ciento de humanidad les había intentado matar, por el momento.

-¿Cuándo vamos a encontrarnos con Lydia?

-Cuando ella quiera.

Stiles pegó otro mordisco y Derek se echó un trago. Lydia era la única conocida de Stiles que podía tener la más mínima idea de cómo deshacer el conjuro.

Llevaban unas doce horas juntos y ninguno se había echado todavía a dormir por miedo de que el otro le matase de alguna forma ingeniosa. Necesitaban poder separarse lo antes posible.

-¿Cuánto me puedo alejar sin que me mate?- preguntó Derek.

-Si el hechizo está bien hecho deberían ser un par de kilómetros.

-¿Y si no lo está?

-Pues depende- sonrió Stiles-. No lo he probado nunca.

-Genial- mascullo. Pegó el primer bocado de comida, sorprendido porque no supiese a basura.- ¿Qué mató a tu madre? ¿Una bruja?

-Un hombre lobo- respondió Stiles sin levantar la mirada del plato.

Derek intentó mirarle a los ojos pero el chico no quería hacer contacto visual.

-Lo siento- acabó diciendo, su vista todavía sobre el otro cazador.

-Hey, no fuiste tú- Stiles levantó la mirada y se encontró de lleno con la de él- ¿verdad?- añadió tragando saliva.

-No creo, jamás he matado a nadie. Humano.

Stiles sonrió y siguió comiendo, Derek también acabó su plato y subieron al jeep para volver al motel.

Derek no tenía coche. Lo había tenido hasta que una especie de semi-dios cayó sobre él desde un quinto piso dos meses atrás.

De camino vieron a unas veinte personas congregadas alrededor de la puerta de una casa y supieron que pasaba algo. Compartieron una mirada de menos de un segundo para saber si debían parar o no. Por supuesto, estuvieron de acuerdo y aparcaron a pocos metros de la casa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Derek, su tono preocupado y algo temeroso, condescendiente, Stiles se sorprendió al ver que el lobo no era todo garras.

-Una tragedia- dijo la mujer sin poder apartar la vista de la casa- Toda la familia muerta. ¡Eran mis vecinos!- añadió ahogando un grito- ¡Podrían haber sido mis pequeñas!- la mujer se giró y sin previo aviso se tiró a los brazos de Derek, quien le dio un par de palmadas de consuelo.

-No se preocupe señora, seguro que la policía ya está a ello.

-¡Nunca hacen nada!- se quejó y volvió a mirar al frente.

Derek se mordió la lengua y asintió, la mujer no sabía hasta qué punto la policía no hacía nada en esos casos. Se giró buscando a Stiles y vio que ya no estaba allí, miró entre la gente y lo encontró a pocos metros de la entrada, hablando con un hombre de más o menos su propia edad, uniformado y con cara de pena. Stiles se despidió con un pequeño abrazo del policía y volvió sobre sus pasos.

-¿Has sacado algo?- preguntó pasando por al lado de Derek y dirigiéndose al coche.

-Toda la familia ha muerto.

-Desmembrada. La policía lleva una hora intentando que la gente se disperse, pero es un pueblo muy “unido”- Stiles hizo las comillas al aire-. Los agentes no saben que ha podido ser, demasiado animal incluso para un asesino en serie ¿Crees que ha podido ser…?

-¿Un hombre lobo? No veo porque no.

-Plata, entonces- dijo Stiles abriendo el maletero.

-¿Piensas entrar en la casa con una pistola, teniendo a la policía en la puerta, y esperas encontrar al hombre lobo dentro?

-Claro que no, eso sería una estupidez. Pienso distraer al policía mientras tú entras a revisar la escena del crimen y cuando salgas, _los dos_ , iremos a por el lobo.

-¿Y cómo piensas distraerlo? ¿Hablando hasta que muera de aburrimiento?

-Más o menos- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, le dio la pistola a Derek sujetándola por el cañón-. Puede que la necesites.

Derek pudo cogerla notando la barrera a escaso un milímetro de sus dedos, se la guardó en el cinturón y vio como Stiles se acercaba de nuevo a la puerta con un pequeño suspiro.  
No iba a colarse por la puerta delantera, pero quería ver las tácticas persuasivas de Stiles antes de bordear la casa y entrar por atrás. Por supuesto tener al poli ocupado era una gran ventaja se entrase por donde se entrase.

No tuvo que esperar mucho más porque Stiles solo necesitó acercarse un poco para que el agente centrase toda la atención sobre él. Derek suspiró y empezó a bordear la casa, con suerte saldría antes de que esos dos tuviesen que buscarse una habitación.

La casa tenía una puerta trasera, cerrada por un candado que no supuso ningún reto con su habilidad para las cerraduras, no es que fardase de ello, pero en su trabajo cualquier conocimiento acababa siendo útil.

La casa estaba completamente vacía. Los cuerpos ya no estaban allí, pero se podía seguir oliendo su terror.  
Eso era lo peor, a veces insoportable, el pánico, el hedor a puro miedo y desesperación, envuelto en el inevitable aroma pútrido de la muerte. El olor le perseguía durante días, nunca se libraba de él. Ser un hombre lobo tenía sus inconvenientes.

También sus ventajas, enseguida supo que no había sido otro lobo el que lo había hecho, tampoco ningún otro ser que reconociera. La habitación estaba libre de azufre y menos mal, porque no soportaba el azufre. Sacó el lector de electromagnetismo y el aparato casi empezó a pitar antes de ponerlo en marcha. Así que un fantasma.

Iban a necesitar investigar un poco antes de poder hacer nada al respecto, lo mejor sería salir de la casa y arrastrar a Stiles a hacer el trabajo duro. O tal vez no, podía dejarle con el policía y comprobar cuanto podía alejarse, las doce horas en las que había tenido que aguantarle no habían sido las mejores de su vida, ni siquiera de su semana y eso era decir mucho.

Pero, por mucho que quisiera, no podía jugársela, no cuando lo que podía perder era la vida. Podía aguantar un par de días más (a lo sumo). Esperaba que a Stiles le gustase la investigación, porque a él no.

Salió y volvió a cerrar el candado, con cuidado de hacerlo con las garras para que nadie pudiese sacar una huella dactilar de él. Bordeó la casa en el otro sentido, si alguien le había visto girar hacia un lado ahora creería que solo había curioseado alrededor.  
Al llegar al frente vio a Stiles hablando con el policía y volvió a debatirse entre acercarse o irse, no tuvo que elegir, Stiles debió verlo por el rabillo del ojo y se alejó del agente con una pequeña sonrisa y un adiós.

-¡Tío!- gritó estando demasiado cerca como para ser necesario- ¡Me ha dado su teléfono!

-¿Bien?

-No, no lo entiendes- dijo pasándole un trozo de papel por los morros-. Puede que tú estés acostumbrado. Pero es un gran logro para mí.

-No entiendo porque- respondió Derek bordeando el coche, Stiles entró por el asiento del conductor.

-¿Porque no todos nadamos en números de teléfono que nunca vamos a llamar?

-¿No vas a llamarle?

 Derek ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tejiendo el hilo de la conversación, seguramente porque había aprendido que el silencio ponía nervioso a Stiles, lo que acababa por ponerle nervioso a él.

-No- respondió con desdén y pareció que no iba a añadir nada más, pero lo hizo-. Tengo que empezar a recolectar números para llenar la piscina.

Derek soltó un pequeño sonido que podría clasificarse de risa y Stiles puso en marcha el coche.

\------

-Tío, no hay nada raro en esa casa.

-Tiene que haber algo raro, porque una familia, _entera_ , acaba de morir ahí- dijo Derek dejando una taza de café en la mesa y sentándose en la silla libre-. Y no me llames tío.

-Lo hago sin querer- murmuró Stiles. Se giró hacía Derek sentado a su lado-. ¡Y no hay nada! Al menos, nada legalmente registrado- añadió, cejas levantadas y boca torcida en una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.

-¿Crees que la familia ha matado a alguien?

-No- respondió, el ceño fruncido y expresión incrédula -. Creo que algún antepasado con muy mala leche mató a una pobre campesina que le robaba melocotones para poder sobrevivir la dura crisis. Lo que no sabía el antepasado de la familia- Stiles bajó la mirada a la pantalla- Howertton ¿Quién se apellida así? Lo que no sabía el viejo William Howertton era que la vieja era una bruja que juró vengarse antes de que él la matase.

-Stiles.

-Eso es lo que creo- terminó Stiles con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sobre todo por saber que, por muchas parrafadas sin sentido que le contase a Derek, él no iba a poder hacer mucho como venganza. Por lo menos ningún ataque físico, lo cual era un alivio.

-Creo que eso es bastante poco probable- dijo con el tono que se usaría con un niño de cinco años.

Derek estaba conteniéndose porque no le quedaba más remedio, pero buscaría algún tipo de escarmiento. Si había que cavar una tumba el trabajo iba a ser enterito para Stiles.

-¿Qué apostamos?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué quieres apostar a que fue un antepasado de nombre William y no la propia familia?

-No puedes ofrecerme nada.

-Quien pierda duerme fuera de la habitación- dijo Stiles girándose hacia la ventana e indicando que por fuera se refería a _fuera_.

-¿Qué ganaríamos con eso? Además es invierno, te daría una hipotermia ahí fuera.

-¿Tienes miedo, lobito?- preguntó devolviéndole la mirada.

-No me llames así. Y eres tú el que peor saldría al perder.

-¿Ni tío, ni lobito? Al final solo voy a poder llamarte Derek- Stiles suspiró dramáticamente y volvió a mirar la pantalla, tecleó un par de palabras y se giró de nuevo hacía él cuando Derek habló.

-Tampoco vas a tener que acostumbrarte.

-Ya, ya- masculló- ¿Hay o no apuesta?

-¿Qué consigue el ganador?

-¿Aparte de dormir en la cama? Supongo que librarse del perdedor por unas horas.

-Entonces da igual a que lado de la puerta te quedes.

-Añadamos el amuleto de la vampiresa de ayer ¿trato?

-Trato.

Derek volvió a levantarse, dio una vuelta a la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Stiles pegó un sorbo a la taza de café y el sonido de las teclas volvió a inundar la habitación. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta.

-Como esté aquí un solo minuto más,

-¿Sacaras las garras, lo…?

-No acabes esa frase- le cortó-. Por tu bien.

-Que miedo- respondió alto y claro Stiles, pero sin llegar a darle la espalda completamente.

Solo quería salir a tomar el aire, apoyarse contra la pared, sacar algo de la máquina expendedora que había a solo unos pasos de la puerta. Salir de la habitación donde llevaban unas cuatro horas en las cuales Derek había perdido la cuenta de las distintas formas en las que había mandado callar a Stiles. Estuvo a punto de conseguir abrir la puerta. A punto.

-¡William!- gritó Stiles justo cuando él puso la mano en el manillar.

-¿Qué?- suspiró desesperado. Casi parecía que Stiles lo hubiese hecho adrede.

-Hace cincuenta años, un familiar de los Howertton, llamado William, desapareció de la casa tras una supuesta pelea con su mujer, ella nunca dijo una mala palabra sobre él.

-Dime que no vendía melocotones- suplicó Derek rascándose la frente.

-Eso no entraba en la apuesta.

-Sabías que William existía.

-¿Me tomas por tramposo?- Stiles se giró indignado, encontrándose a Derek mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba.

-Y por ladrón.

-Oye, ya te he explicado que de algo tengo que comer- volvió a exculparse Stiles-. Además, no es robar, técnicamente.

-Solo saquear el cuerpo de las criaturas sobrenaturales que has matado.

-Eso no suena mucho mejor- aceptó Stiles, Derek se sentó en su silla y empezó a leer la pantalla-. No dice mucho más, es de un trabajo de cuando la madre iba a la escuela. Si buscamos un poco más igual encontramos a la bruja que mató.

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

-¿Porque hay gente muriendo?- respondió Stiles como si le acabasen de preguntar cuánto era uno más uno.

Derek asintió cerrando los ojos, iba a subirse por las paredes literalmente, normalmente no era así como él trataba los casos. Pero no iba a tener que acostumbrarse a ello, así que un poco de investigación tampoco le mataría.

-¡Espera!- gritó Stiles y se puso a teclear de nuevo- He visto algo antes…- murmuró para él mismo, Derek se inclinó algo más cerca para ver mejor la pantalla, pero sus ojos no se movían lo suficientemente rápido para saber que había descubierto Stiles-¡Listo!- Se echó atrás en la silla y juntó las manos tras la cabeza-Internet- murmuró levantando las manos.

-¿Eva Angelina?- preguntó Derek.

-La había descartado antes, pero cuadra. Su cuerpo está enterrado en el cementerio del pueblo- Stiles se levantó de la silla y se extrañó al ver a Derek todavía sentado, como si pensase que el lobo podía leerle la mente-. ¡Vamos!- le gritó buscando la cazadora y las llaves del jeep mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, las encontró y se tiró contra la encimera para cogerlas.

-¿No piensas contarme por qué estas tan seguro?

-Sí- Stiles estaba poco acostumbrado a tener compañeros que no se fiaban de su astucia y dotes deductivas, o cualquier otro tipo de compañeros-. De camino.

Derek se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta, Stiles dio una vuelta más sobre sí mismo y sacó una mochila de debajo de la cama. Sonrió a Derek cuanto el hechizo hizo que el omega tuviese que apartase para que él pudiese pasar.

\------

Puede que la parte de la venganza no le hubiese salido del todo bien, porque era él quien estaba cavando mientras Stiles le contaba los detalles de la historia, estaba seguro de que la mitad de ellos eran suposiciones pero, si los cruciales eran correctos, le servía.

-Podrías bajar aquí y ayudar un poco.

-Va a ser que no, omega.

-No- Derek levantó la vista y la clavó en sus ojos-. No me vuelvas a llamar eso- en la oscuridad Stiles vio que los ojos de Derek brillaban azules y más amenazantes que nunca-. No soy un omega por gusto.

Stiles asintió lentamente, sabía que Derek había perdido mucho, pero no había pensado que no solo había perdido una familia, había perdido dos.

-Lo siento- respondió y se quedó en silencio unos segundos, los ojos de Derek todavía clavados en él-. Pero no pienses que eso te va a librar de pagar la apuesta- añadió intentando suavizar la situación.

-Claro que no- Derek bajó la cabeza y siguió cavando.

-Trae- dijo al poco tiempo Stiles saltando en el agujero-, no puedo creer que vayas tan lento- tendió la mano pidiendo la pala.

-¿Tú lo vas a hacer más rápido?

-Y mejor- Stiles le quitaría la pala de la mano a Derek si pudiera hacerlo-. Oye, si esto es un equipo nos podemos turnar para hacer estas cosas, funcionaremos mejor.

-No somos un equipo.

-Por poco que nos guste, de momento, lo somos.

Derek soltó la pala que cayó al suelo, sorprendiendo un poco a Stiles quien intentó cogerla sin éxito, y se apartó para dejar trabajar al cazador, pero no volvió a subir, no creía que el chico fuese a aguantar mucho cavando y no le apetecía tener que volver a bajar.  
Además el viento estaba empezando a soplar con fuerza y en el agujero se estaba refugiado. Estaba agradecido por haber perdido la apuesta, si el chico no durmiese en la habitación Derek hubiese tenido que salir a buscar a un hipotérmico Stiles en mitad de la noche.

\------

El antro era oscuro y pequeño, con taburetes forrados en piel y un hombre vestido a cuadros y gordo tras la barra. Había tres mesas a lo sumo y siete taburetes en la barra. Nada de eso hacía el bar del pueblo acogedor. Más bien lo contrario, casi siniestro.

Aunque tal vez era porque no había estado en un bar desde hacía años.

Derek pidió un vaso de algo a lo que él no prestó atención y después le miró interrogante, el camarero, y posible dueño, hizo lo mismo.

-Una cola para mí.

-¿Un refresco?

-No bebo.

-¿Eres menor de edad?

Stiles frunció el ceño con la cabeza demasiado centrada en el caso que habían acabado una hora antes como para saber hasta qué punto la pregunta de Derek era sarcasmo o razonable.

Derek suspiró y asintió al hombre quien se puso a preparar las bebidas. Juntó los brazos cruzados sobre la barra y después llevó las manos a la cazadora, sacó un pequeño amuleto y empezó a jugar con él entre los dedos.

Las bebidas llegaron. Stiles pegó un sorbo y empezó a dar pequeños golpecitos sobre la mesa. Aquello le recordaba porque no iba a los bares, no tenía con quien hablar. Claro que esa vez era casi peor, había ido allí con Derek así que era _obligación_ el empezar una conversación, al menos para él.

-¿Así que el amuleto es mío?

-Ni siquiera me interesaba- respondió Derek secamente, guardando el otro amuleto en el bolsillo y bebiendo de su vaso.

-¿Por qué aceptaste la apuesta entonces?

Derek se encogió de hombros.  
Aquello de la conversación iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía. ¿Estaría bien que le preguntase por la pequeña figura tallada en madera y barnizada? o ¿Tocaría un tema personal que o Derek evadiría o Stiles se arrepentiría de saber más tarde?

-¿Por qué no bebes?- Tenía el brazo levantado pidiendo otra ronda. Stiles se sorprendió un poco al oírle hablar.

Stiles bebió y casi escupió la cola que por culpa del gas estuvo a punto de salirle por la nariz. Aquello le hubiese quitado el poco respeto que Derek le tuviese.

-¿Por qué bebes tú?- preguntó intentando sonar lo más serio posible notando las burbujas todavía en su nariz.

-Para olvidar.

-Por lo mismo no lo hago yo.

Derek levantó una ceja, mirándole interrogante, el camarero dejó un vaso delante de él y se llevó el vació, él no apartó la mirada. Pidiendo una explicación. Stiles no estaba seguro de querer desenterrar las memorias que los Argent le habían ayudado a sepultar con tanto esmero bajo capas y capas de plomo, sangre, plata y acónito.

-Mi padre…- suspiró, tomó el último sorbo de la cola y se rascó una ceja mientras sonreía. ¿Qué más podía perder? ¿La cordura?-. Después de que mi madre muriera- Sí, esa era una opción-, después de que un alfa la desmembrara delante de mi padre- Tragó saliva, sus labios se tensaron en una fina línea, notaba la presión en su propia mandíbula como la vería en la de Derek si levantase la cabeza del vaso vacío-. No lo asimiló demasiado bien-añadió balanceando casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza.

Derek cogió su vaso pero no se bebió ese trago. Aquello le estaba bien merecido, por preguntar. Stiles no levantó la mirada y él daba gracias por eso, no creía que pudiese soportar los ojos desesperados del joven tirado de cabeza, nunca mejor dicho, a los lobos.

-Después de mudarnos- suspiró, sus hombros se tensaron e intentó volver a relajarlos mientras jugaba con el vaso entre sus manos-, bueno, mi padre se enterró en la bebida, intentando ahogar sus demonios, pero ellos sabían nadar. O llevaban manguitos- sonrió-. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la bebida se convirtió en la única forma de que siguiese en pie, por lo menos hasta que era demasiada y conseguía dormir por un par de horas, hasta que volvían las pesadillas.

Quería decir “Lo siento”, pero ya lo había hecho y había sonado estúpido, y ahora lo haría todavía más. Así que optó por callar e intentar mantener la mirada de Stiles cuando él decidiera que era el momento.

-Murió en un accidente- su boca se curvó y todo él empezó a agitarse un poco, intentó tomar dos grandes bocanadas de aire y calmarse-, no sé hasta qué punto fue un accidente- añadió con un intentó de sonrisa que tenía como única meta ocultar la verdad de la frase.

Y allí estaba. La mirada de Stiles, su tragedia, su ira, su pena, desesperación y todos esos otros sentimientos que Derek conocía tan bien. Sus ojos mirándole suplicantes, como si fuese él quien tuviese la espada sobre su cuello. Como si tuviese la garganta de su madre entre los dientes. Y en cierto moto la tenía ¿no era cierto? Compartía la culpa con los suyos. Y si no conseguía soportar esa mirada, esa plegaria silenciosa, sería igual de responsable. Igual de culpable.

-No debí- Stiles bajó la mirada pero no movió la cabeza, volvió a hacer contacto visual-. No tenía que haberte contado eso. Ni siquiera somos amigos- dijo en un extraño intento de suavizar la situación. Pero su respiración acelerada, las lágrimas en sus ojos y el peso de sus palabras entrecortadas hacían imposible que eso sucediera.

-Está bien- murmuró Derek y se sorprendió intentando poner una mano sobre su hombro- . Todo cazador tiene su historia.

Stiles le sonrió y él se sintió aliviado de que no se hubiese apartado, tal vez no lo había hecho porque sabía que el conjuro impediría que se tocasen.

No sabía cómo consolar a la gente, llevaba demasiado tiempo alejado de las relaciones, alejado de…, cualquier persona.

-Una familia de cazadores del pueblo me acogió- continuó Stiles, solamente por no dejar la historia en su punto más detestable, por intentar restaurar el equilibrio-. Fueron lo mejor que me podía haber pasado en ese momento, me trataron como a un hijo- explicó. El camarero le sirvió otro vaso como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que su garganta se había secado, tomó un trago-. Eso incluía enseñarme a cazar, tenían unas normas un tanto “estrictas”, no se me da bien eso de las “normas estrictas”.

Levantó las manos un poco y Derek pensó que iba a empezar a gesticular como lo había visto hacer desde el momento en el que lo había conocido, pero estaba demasiado afectado y no pudo evitar que las manos cayesen sobre la barra de nuevo.

-Solo cazaban hombres lobo- dejó escapar una pequeña risa y bebió de nuevo-. “Son el mayor peligro”- dijo Stiles con aire de general, seguramente imitando a su maestro y puede que figura paterna de la adolescencia-. Por supuesto, cuando me fui de allí descubrí que no era así- aclaró-. Hasta que te encontré, eres toda una fiera- dijo con aire de mofa dándole una palmada con el dorso de la mano a Derek en el pecho que chocó directamente con la barrera, un pequeño calambre pasó de su mano al pecho de Derek, pero Stiles no la notó, por lo menos no pareció que lo hiciera.

Derek se quedó sin respuestas, aceptó el golpe, mejor dicho, su corriente, fingiendo que no la había notado, y dejo que se le escapase una pequeña carcajada más pronunciada que la de Stiles.

-Pero en aquel momento me pareció un argumento muy fiable y puede que fuese algo extremista- Stiles se rascó la nariz y miró a Derek por el rabillo del ojo, esperando ver sus garras preparadas para un ataque, pero solo le vio pegando el último trago de su segundo vaso-. Allison y yo, los dos nos acabamos volcando en la caza.

-¿Allison?

-La hija de la familia- Stiles sonrió al recordarla, Allison siempre era un buen recuerdo-. Ella ha salido de este infierno- añadió y vio como Derek hacía lo mismo. Así que no era el único que, a veces, se despertaba rogando porque ese fuese el último día de caza de su vida-. Está viviendo en una casa al lado de un lago en un pueblo completamente libre de hombres lobo, excepto por su novio.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Derek sonriendo, divertido por la nueva información y algo intrigado.

-Scott. Una larga historia.

-Lo supongo- apuntó Derek, con sus palabras queriendo decir, “quiero que acabes de contarme tú historia, no la de otro”.

-Así que, resumiendo el final, una kanima atacó el pueblo, conseguimos hacernos con ella, y salvar la mayoría de las vidas, no todas. Nunca son todas- hizo una pequeña pausa para volver a beber, pero con el vaso ya en los labios se dio cuenta de que no tenía más refresco, lo dejó sobre la barra intentando no parecer demasiado estúpido. Fijo la mirada en Derek quien no pareció notar la acción, aunque era casi imposible que no lo hubiese hecho-. Cuando eso acabó me fui del pueblo, a buscar que otras criaturas existían realmente.

-¿Así que la investigación es lo que te mueve ahora?

-Mucho mejor que la venganza e ira ciega ¿verdad?- Derek asintió y Stiles hizo una media sonrisa- Tenía que vivir de algo y empecé a traficar con lo que me querían comprar. Aunque no lo llamaría traficar, en realidad solo es compra-venta en el mercado de los cazadores.

-Claro- respondió sonriendo, agradecido porque Stiles le hubiese contado su historia y con la expresión y el tono mucho más relajados. Su vaso también vació ahora.

-Me encontré con una bruja que me enseño un par de cosas antes de que la matara, y me interese un poco por los hechizos. Los que no incluían vender tu alma al diablo. Después conocí a Lydia. Y- Stiles apartó la mirada-, creo que me he excedido con la historia. A veces me dicen que me gusta demasiado el sonido de mi voz. O me lo decían. En realidad llevaba demasiado sin hablar con alguien.

-También yo- respondió Derek, sus ojos buscando los de Stiles, pidiéndole que siguiese hablando.

Era extraño lo de ese chico. Su voz tenía un tono absorbente, sus palabras le envolvían y parecían atraerle hacia la historia, hacía él, clavarle al taburete y rogarle que escuchase todo lo que tenía que decir. Tal vez solo le pasase a él, tal vez fuese al alcohol o puede que realmente necesitase hablar con alguien, aunque solo estuviese escuchando.

Parecía un conjuro. Se preguntó si estaba siendo hechizado, una vez más.

-Deberíamos volver- dijo Stiles, sin aceptar su mirada, levantándose del taburete.

Derek le cogió la mano, o intentó hacerlo, aún sin tocarle consiguió lo que quería, sujetar a Stiles ahí. Se levantó. Pero su impulso no fue suficiente para acercarse los pocos centímetros que le separaban de él. ¿Qué era lo que había pensado hacer de todas formas?

Stiles iba a tener que probar un hechizo más potente si quería que Derek cruzase esa línea. Un alcohol algo más fuerte también daría el pego.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de ser besado.

-Creo que me he mareado- respondió Derek sin soltar su mano todavía, notando los dedos de Stiles moviéndose bajo los suyos haciendo que la barrera le diese pequeños calambres, no sabía que aquel conjuro incluyese electricidad, pero estaba claro que esa vez _sí_ lo hacía.

Se preguntó si de verdad algo de magia habría tenido que ver con ello, con haber sentido la necesidad de tocarle aún sabiendo que no podía hacerlo. Stiles parecía totalmente mágico.

Soltó la mano, que no había llegado a tocar, al pensar esa última oración. Y sintió ganas de beberse otro vaso, pero eso solo le haría pensar más gilipolleces, peor aún, decirlas.

-Deberías dejar de beber- apuntó con una sonrisa Stiles, alejándose ahora que estaba libre.

Derek se quedo unos pasos tras él, con la lengua hecha un lio y una extraña sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo. Suspiró y aceleró el paso.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del motel Derek volvió a recordar la apuesta. Stiles pasó y dejo la puerta abierta, se metió al baño y, si se acordó de ella cuando salió de allí, no dijo nada.

Tampoco lo hizo al darle las buenas noches a Derek entre los sonidos de sus sabanas moviéndose para ajustarse a su cuerpo. No iba a encontrar la posición en toda la noche, jamás lo hacía hasta el último día que pasaba en un motel.

Aquella noche Derek tenía una pregunta más sobre la que pensar para no dormir.  
Stiles tenía dos.

\------

Ni siquiera se habían alejado doscientos kilómetros de aquel pueblo cuando _algo_ , en el coche decidió morir. Por suerte el pueblo más cercano estaba a solo diez kilómetros más.

-¿Y cómo lo controlas?

Derek no tuvo que preguntar a que se refería, y, aunque se sintió tentado a desviar la pregunta, no tenía motivos para hacerlo, le costaría tiempo acostumbrarse a poder hablar de eso con alguien, tiempo que no tenían.

-Ira.

Respondió girando la cabeza solo un poco para mirar a Stiles. Se había sentido mal la noche anterior cuando el chico había desmembrado cada detalle de su historia sin ni siquiera saber la verdad sobre la de Derek, pero no se la podía haber contado en aquel bar, no quería que sus palabras rompiesen el hilo de confianza que parecía haberse tejido entre ellos. Hilo en el que no quería pensar más de lo necesario, para nada a ser posible.

-Entonces no tendrás problemas mientras estemos juntos- contestó Stiles levantando la mano para darle unas palmadas en la espalda, no llegó a hacerlo.

Derek sonrió, bajando la cabeza para evitar que le viera.

Siguieron caminando, debían llevar un kilómetro recorrido. Era ridículo que no fuesen ninguno de sus teléfonos era casi como

-¡Stiles!- Derek le empujó hacia atrás a la vez que cambiaba de forma, sus garras arañando la camiseta del cazador en el movimiento.

Adquirió posición de ataque antes de que Stiles supiese que estaba pasando.

La mano de Stiles estaba en su pistola en cuanto pudo reaccionar, si Derek no le hubiese hecho retroceder y casi caer de espaldas al suelo el tiempo hubiese sido mucho menor.

Frente a ellos una mujer vestida de blanco con el pelo azabache y la cara partida en dos, dejando distinguir a cada lado una sonrisa y una mueca triste. Sus manos levantadas hacia ellos, sus pies descalzos casi no tocaban el suelo.

Stiles disparó y la bala pasó a pocos centímetros de la oreja de Derek. Era el único tiro que iba a dar directo al fantasma, ya se pelearía con él después.

-¡Cuál es la maldita probabilidad…!- empezó a gritar Stiles, disparó otra vez al fantasma que acababa de reaparecer- ¡Este jodido pueblo!

Derek se había acercado más a él, como si fuesen sus garras las que podían defender a Stiles y no la pistola la que mantenía vivos a ambos.

-Dime que no robaste nada de la casa- preguntó Derek sin desviar la mirada, todavía agazapado en forma de ataque.

-¡Por quien me tomas!- Stiles creyó ver al fantasma de nuevo, pero debió ser otra cosa, por suerte no gastó una bala en ello- ¡No estoy loco! ¡No tanto como para coger cualquier cosa de una casa encantada!

Aquello sí que era ella, volvió a disparar y recordó que no debían quedarle demasiados tiros, así que más les valía averiguar porque les estaba atacando esa pobre alma loca.

-¡Ni siquiera entré! ¡Fuiste tú!

-¡No cogí nada!

Derek había girado la cabeza y levantado la vista para poder encararle. Stiles se dio cuenta de que estando agazapado daba mucho más miedo que de normal, los colmillos también ayudaban.

-¡Pues estamos jodidos!

Stiles intentó recordar la escena y entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle. Gritó un “Mierda” que hizo que Derek se incorporase un poco más, todavía sin apartarle la mirada. De su chaqueta sacó un trozo de papel.

-¿Vas a llamar al policía?

Se sorprendió de que Derek supiese que aquel era el número del policía. Derek se sorprendió de que, a pesar de lo que había dicho, lo hubiese guardado.

-Exacto. Están para ayudar al ciudadano- sonrió Stiles.

Ninguno añadió el dato de que, que sus móviles no funcionasen era parte de la razón por la que estaban allí. Eso junto con el coche roto se explicaba bastante bien ahora, el electromagnetismo no sienta bien a nada. Ni nadie, en este caso.

Stiles tiró el papel al suelo y buscó en el otro bolsillo, sacó un mechero y una especie de flor de tela que Derek no llegó a ver demasiado bien y que podría haber sido perfectamente un simple trozo de trapo, Stiles prendió el mechero de piedra al segundo intento y empezó a quemar la rosa. El fantasma apareció de nuevo y Stiles deseó que aquello funcionase.

La rosa no era otra cosa que una, en sus tiempos, perfectamente patronada y cosida pieza de un vestido de una, ahora muy enfadada, víctima de William, el granjero asesino.

Ella empezó a arder y sus gritos se ahogaron tras un par de segundos de intensa agonía.

Aquello era la peor parte para Derek. No soportaba ver arder a los que estaban allí por culpa de una muerte trágica, ni siquiera cuando habían intentado matarle. Su muerte, inmerecida, injusta y dolorosa, les había dejado sabiendo  que algo les unía a este mundo, no se merecían sufrir una vez más. Aunque lo que les atase fuese la venganza, después de todo era lo único que le había atado a él durante la mayor parte de su vida.

Además, estaba el fuego. El recuerdo de cuerpos ardiendo y el olor a quemado que se hizo parte de él.

-¿Por qué me has tirado hacía atrás?

-¿Qué?- Derek todavía miraba a la nada donde la mujer había ardido.

-Me has tirado hacía atrás, has sacado tus afiladas garras y me has empujado.

-Si te mueres puede que yo también muera- respondió Derek, moviéndose para poder mirarle a la cara mientras hablaba-. Protegía mi pellejo.

-Ya, yo creo que no- dijo Stiles asintiendo, sus ojos entrecerrados y una media sonrisa alagada en sus labios-. Espera.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- Derek no se había movido un centímetro, manteniendo su mirada e intentando que Stiles no ganase el pequeño argumento.

-Me has apartado.

-Sí.

-¡Me has tocado!- Stiles bajó la cabeza para comprobar que, de hecho, su camiseta estaba arañada- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-No lo sé. Puede que el hechizo haya desaparecido, o lo esté haciendo.

-Inténtalo otra vez- levantó la cabeza, buscando de nuevo su mirada-. Tócame.

Derek movió la mano, su movimiento más lento de lo que hubiese querido que fuese. Su mirada entrelazada con la de Stiles. Estaba a la altura justa para poder tocar su hombro, pero entonces desvió la mano sobre su pecho. Stiles dio un pequeño paso al frente y Derek sintió la necesidad de retroceder. No lo hizo. Sus dedos a pocos centímetros de tocarle.

Ya le había tocado antes, en el mismo lugar donde podía volver a hacerlo ahora, pero había sido tan intuitivo, momentos antes no pensaba en “tocar” a Stiles, pensaba en protegerle, en _salvarle_. Aunque eso le convirtiese en escudo humano a él.

Alargó un poco más la mano, estirando los dedos, estaba a solo un centímetro de tocarle. Pero no pasaría de allí, cuando intentó cruzar la distancia la barrera le repelió, un pequeño pulso eléctrico en la yema de sus dedos.

-Parece que no ha cambiado nada- anunció Derek bajando la mano, intentando suprimir la urgencia de mirarse los dedos y comprobar que seguían hay.

-No lo creo- respondió Stiles-. Antes has podido tocarme.

-Antes intentaba protegerte.

-¡Así que lo admites!- dijo señalando, su mano demasiado cerca del cuerpo de Derek, quien se apartó un poco, no quería otra agradable descarguita- ¡Me has protegido como a un miembro de tu equipo!

-¿Quién era ella?- preguntó Derek ignorando completamente a Stiles- ¿Y por qué tenías esa flor?

-Ella era otra de las victimas de William, posiblemente hermana de la primera. Irían juntas cuando

-¿Tienes evidencia de algo?- cortó Derek.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro!- respondió, ambos empezaron a caminar de nuevo- Puede que no mucha. O nada.

-Me sirve- murmuró Derek con un suspiró, mientras nada les estuviese intentando matar cualquier respuesta estaba bien- ¿Y la flor?

-Fue el policía.

-¿Te regaló flores?- Derek intentó no reírse, lo intentó mucho, aunque no lo suficiente.

-Cállate- Stiles intentó parecer lo más serio posible, aunque no lo suficiente-. Fue un gran caballero- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Eso es porque no me conoces a mí. Te hubiese llevado a cenar, abierto la puerta y preparado la silla- respondió todavía riendo.

Stiles se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que el lobo pudiese responder _así_ , casi parecía que le estuviese invitando a comprobarlo. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una risa, y ninguno pudo decir nada durante unos cuantos metros.

Hacía más de diez minutos desde que las risas habían parado y el silencio había vuelto. Un silencio bastante cómodo, incluso para Stiles, que no habían sentido la necesidad de romperlo más de un par de veces. A la tercera, viendo la expresión pensativa de Derek, tuvo que hablar.

-Dilo- dijo en el tono en el que tu mejor amigo te animaría a hacer puenting sin cuerda. Confianza sin paracaídas.

-Hacemos un buen equipo- contestó Derek, había estado pensando la frase desde hacía unos cuantos minutos, dándole vueltas. Pero no había giro de torna, era así.

Stiles sonrió y se dejó balancear acercándose un poco más a Derek, sus hombros casi rozándose. Casi.

\------

Habían tenido una suerte horrible. Hasta ese momento, parecía que todo podía mejorar un poco. Sobre todo porque tenían una habitación donde dormir y una mujer que había dicho ser mecánica se había ofrecido a ir a buscar su coche y arreglarlo, su marido les estaba preparando algo de comer y les había dejado poner lo que quisieran en la televisión del hostal.

-¡Comida caliente!- gritó en un murmuró Stiles, inclinándose hacia Derek quien estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

Derek sonrió como única respuesta. El hombre salió de la cocina y dejó dos platos de lentejas frente ellos. Le dio una palmada en la espalda a cada uno y se volvió a la cocina. Empezaron a comer al instante, aquello era lo mejor que ninguno de ellos había probado desde que se habían ido de sus respectivas casas. Y eso que eran lentejas.

-¿Y qué hacéis por aquí? No parecéis turistas- dijo el hombre mientras intentaba encontrar un canal concreto en la televisión.

-Se nos rompió el coche, tú mujer ha salido a buscarlo- explico Derek, algo extrañado porque la señora no le hubiese dicho nada.

-Ya, ya- respondió él moviendo la mano. Encontró el canal de deportes y sonrió al ver que su equipo iba ganando, dejó el mando en la mesa de café y se echó contra el respaldo del sofá, sus robustos hombros hicieron que todo el mueble se moviese hacia atrás- ¿A dónde ibais?

Se miraron y sonrieron un poco, ¿serviría la respuesta “Lo más lejos posible”?

-A otro lado- respondió Stiles, como si eso fuese menos sospechoso.

El hombre frunció el ceño, antes de que pudiese decir nada más la puerta principal se abrió.

Una mujer de unos cincuenta años con el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta baja y un vestido de flores amarillas y marrones, entró al salón, se inclinó sobre el sofá y el hombre se alzó un poco para poder besarla. Ella levantó la mano para tocarle la cara, pero en vez de acariciarle le pasó un único dedo por la mejilla.

-¡Otra vez, Caroline!- El hombre se tocó la mejilla manchada de grasa e intentó parecer molesto aunque sonreía, ella soltó una risotada bastante aguda y volvió a besarle.

-¿Qué tal os a tratado mi Antoni?- preguntó mirando a Stiles y Derek.- ¡Lentejas!- exclamó al ver los platos ya medio vacios.- Espero que haya un plato para mí- añadió y se metió a la cocina sin dejar que ellos respondiesen.

-Siempre es así- dijo Antoni resignado-. Se le cruzan las ideas y cree que todos podemos seguir al cerebro de un genio- se encogió de hombros.

Derek miro hacia Stiles por el rabillo del ojo. La mujer volvió a entrar y se sentó a la mesa junto a ellos, probó el plato y cerró los ojos dejado escapar un pequeño gemido.

-Deliciosas- murmuró estando segura de que Antoni la oiría-. He metido el coche al taller, lo he mirado un poco por encima, pero me han empezado a gruñir las tripas, este cuerpo no se sustenta solo ¿sabéis?- volvió a tomar una cucharada-. Podéis quedaros en el cuarto esta noche como os he dicho antes, habéis tenido suerte, es el último que queda, serían dos pero aquella pareja de Memphis se ha enfadado y ahora duermen por separado- dejó que se le escapase una risita-, no creo que duren mucho así, pero hasta que se arreglen. El otro cuarto lo tiene aquel hombre ¿Cómo se llama Antoni?- Antoni ni siquiera intentó responder- ¿Lucas? Sí, o algo así, el caso es que

-Carol, cariño- dijo él sonriendo.

-Perdón, a veces hablo demasiado. Tenéis un cuarto y el coche estará listo para mañana por la tarde, así que disfrutar de la estancia en este pueblo perdido de la mano de dios sin ningún otro monumento que Toni para ver.

Antoni se sonrojo y siguió viendo los deportes, ella siguió comiendo.

-Gracias, señora- respondieron Derek y Stiles a la vez, Caroline asintió una sola vez y no se molestó en añadir un “De nada”, tenía que comerse las lentejas antes de que se enfriasen.

Acabaron el plato y subieron a la habitación, Stiles se desabrochó los pantalones y se tiró a la cama, pensó seriamente en no levantarse hasta el mes siguiente, pero Derek tuvo que romper la magia del momento.

-¿No te parece raro?

-¿Qué? – preguntó sin abrir los ojos, su cara enterrada en la almohada.

-Que hayan sido tan amables, ni siquiera nos cobran la habitación.

-¿Crees que no hay gente buena en el mundo?

-No por donde yo he ido.

-Pues era cuestión de tiempo que te encontrases a alguien.

-Me dan mala espina.

Stiles gruñó y se alzó sobre sus antebrazos, haciendo que su voz dejase de sonar amortiguada por la almohada.

-No vas a dejarme dormir, ¿verdad?

-No hasta que no sepamos si quieren algo.

-Pero Derek- se quejó con voz de niño- ¡Necesito dormir!

-Quédate aquí, yo iré a ver si encuentro algo sospechoso.

Stiles se dejó caer con un gruñido, Derek cogió la chaqueta que acababa de quitarse y abrió la puerta.

-Espera- gruño Stiles levantándose, mascullo algo entre dientes que Derek hizo como si no hubiese oído y volvió a abrocharse el botón del pantalón-. No puedo arriesgarme a que te caigas por las escaleras y te mates.

-Por supuesto- aceptó Derek y mantuvo la puerta abierta para Stiles.

Cuando él pasó, Derek recordó la primera vez que habían tenido que lidiar con la barrera y como él se había tenido que apartar para que Stiles saliese por la puerta. Tal vez el hechizo estuviese perdiendo fuerza. En el bar había estado muy cerca de poder tocarle, puede que tuviese que ver con como de amenazado de sintiese Stiles. Tenían que hablar de ello.

-Stiles, sobre el conjuro.

-Lydia todavía no ha dado señales de vida.

-No es eso- Derek cambió de dirección como si tuviese un mapa del hostal en la cabeza-, creo que la barrera se está debilitando, o eso o depende de lo amenazado que te sientas.

-Si fuese lo segundo habría desaparecido- respondió intentando seguirle el ritmo-. No es que seas muy amenazante- En realidad si lo era, pero no en ese momento.

 Sí lo había sido en ese bar y eso no había impedido que hubiese estado a un segundo de saltar sobre él y estaba casi seguro de que la barrera no lo hubiese permitido. El conjuro no debía regirse solo por la sensación de seguridad.

-Esta debilitándose- enunció entonces Derek, siendo la opción más posible.

-Puede.

Bajaron hacia al salón sin decir nada más. Cuando la atadura se rompiese cada uno seguiría su camino y eso estaba bien, pero también estaba bien tener alguien con quien hablar, aunque el ochenta por ciento de las veces acabasen discutiendo y el otro veinte por ciento incómodamente cerca de hacer algo que no podían hacer por culpa de

Un grito se escuchó arriba. Dieron la vuelta a mitad de las escaleras, Stiles casi cayó rodando y fue completamente culpa de Derek.

Siguieron la voz hasta el cuarto al lado del suyo, una joven gritaba intentando agarrarse a la pared del pasillo, su rostro y brazos manchados de sangre. Derek sacó las garras y Stiles se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la pistola encima.

Se pararon frente a la puerta, las manos de Derek cayendo a sus lados, Stiles apartó la vista e intentó reprimir la nausea.

El cuerpo estaba por toda la habitación, pero no había una sola parte de él reconocible. La sangre y restos de tejidos se esparcían por ella, peor que cualquier cosa que Stiles hubiese visto y eso era mucho.

Tuvo que salir corriendo hacia el baño. Derek le siguió y vio a los dueños del hostal subiendo, tenía que pararse para decirles que no mirasen dentro, tenía que proteger a la mujer. ¿Por qué iba tras Stiles? Porque ese pedazo de idiota había salido corriendo desarmado sabiendo que algo mucho peor que un fantasma al que le gustaba bordar estaba matando en el hostal.

-¡No miren dentro de la habitación! ¡Cojan a la mujer y esperen frente a la puerta!- les gritó e intentó alcanzar a Stiles.

Stiles entró al baño y casi no llegó a arrodillarse al lado de la taza antes de empezar a vomitar.

-¡En qué coño pensabas Stiles!- le gritó Derek desde la puerta, intentado escuchar lo que pasaba en el resto de la casa -¡Vas desarmado!

-Pensaba en que iba a devolver- dijo cuando pudo volver a levantar la cabeza.

-No sé cómo te has podido hacer cazador.

-Igual que tú.

-¡Mierda!- la frase le dio una idea. Los monstruos podían fingir humanidad- ¡Mierda! ¡Stiles por lo que más quieras no mueras hasta que vuelva!

-Intentaré no ahogarme en la taza de váter- respondió pero Derek ya no le prestaba atención.

Había salido esprintando hacia la habitación, cuando llegó Antoni y Caroline se abrazaban y la joven ya no estaba allí.

-¿Dónde está ella?- demandó Derek, el pulso acelerado hacía que se le marcase una vena en el cuello, su cuerpo no estaba estático como siempre, su mirada no se podía centrar en un solo punto y atacaría a una mota de polvo que se moviese demasiado cerca de él. Había sido una alarma demasiado inesperada y estaba siendo una situación demasiado descontrolada.

-¿Ella?- preguntó Caroline- No había nadie aquí.

-Mierda- Derek no podía arriesgarse a dejarles ahí- ¡Seguirme!- les gritó corriendo hacia el baño.

Al llegar Stiles estaba contra la pared frente a la puerta, las piernas extendidas y la cabeza agachada.

-Eso de no morir era más difícil de lo que creía- tenía la mano sobre el cuello, toda la camiseta manchada de sangre que se escurría entre sus dedos.

-¡Mierda!- Derek se arrodilló a su lado, intentando ver la herida, pero no se atrevía a retirar la mano a Stiles.

Si todavía fuese un alfa podría hacer que el dolor cesase, pero ahora ni siquiera podía hacer eso.

-Voy a por el botiquín- escuchó decir a Caroline.

-¡No!- gritaron a la vez Derek y Stiles- Nadie sale de aquí- terminaron.

Stiles cerró los ojos, Derek se acercó algo más intentando coger su cara entre las manos, pero solo recibió un chispazo.

-¡Stiles abre los ojos!- le gritó, Stiles lo hizo solo hasta la mitad.

Caroline le apartó del medio y le retiró la mano a Stiles, la sangre salía a borbotones, pero no había seccionado una arteria, podía haber sido mucho peor, enrolló la toalla de manos alrededor del cuello de Stiles y presionó.

-Si no vas a atreverte ni a tocarle no haces nada útil aquí, chico- dijo, su tonó militar-. Coge el botiquín que hay en mi cuarto.

-Voy con él- dijo Antoni.

-Antoni, no te atrevas a dejarme sola cuando estoy muerta de miedo- contestó ella-. El chico parece muy capaz.

Derek no esperó a escuchar nada después de “Coge el botiquín”, salió corriendo y siguió el olor de Caroline y Antoni hasta su habitación, el botiquín estaba dentro de una caja blanca con una cruz roja colgada de la pared, así que no le costó más de medio segundo localizarlo, abrir la caja y llevarse el maletín entero.

Cuando llegó al baño nadie había cambiado su posición, le habría costado cinco segundos como máximo, pero aún así la escena parecía mucho más lúgubre y fría, y empezaba a oler a muerte.

Derek le dio el maletín a Caroline y ella sacó lo que necesitaba sin necesidad de retirar los ojos de la herida.

-Sujétale la cabeza así- le ordenó a Derek.

-No puedo- respondió él, aún así intentando hacerlo.

-¡Mira, chico! ¡Sí quieres salvar a tú amigo más te vale sujetarle la puta cabeza!- gritó.

 Antoni se arrodilló tras ella sin tocarla, solo para que sintiese su presencia, que recordase que no estaban en el campo de batalla, que no era su hermano a quién estaba a punto de perder.

Derek sujetó a Stiles, aguantando el primer garrampazo que le recorrió desde las manos a la columna vertebral y de allí a las rodillas. Y cuando pudo recuperar el aliento se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando a Stiles, la barrera había desaparecido como lo había hecho antes, podía ser un defecto u otra cualidad del hechizo. Pero en ese momento en lo único que Derek podía pensar era que no oía el latido de Stiles.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un disparo, después otro, un cuerpo cayendo al suelo y su mirada no se pudo apartar de los ojos cerrados de Stiles.

Caroline siguió trabajando, confiando plenamente en que el cuerpo que había caído no era el de su marido, eso era, simplemente, imposible.

-Amenaza abatida- se escuchó a Antoni, Caroline sonrió.

-Llama a emergencias otra vez- pidió ella y Antoni lo hizo.

Derek suspiró al escuchar un suave latido y notó que sus ojos se humedecían, o se dio cuenta en ese momento de que lo había hecho. Se giró a ver el cuerpo en el suelo y se dio cuenta de que era un hombre.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó sin dirigirse específicamente a nadie.

-El otro huésped.

-¿Entonces, dónde está ella?

-Esperemos que viva y llorando en su habitación- dijo Antoni-. Iré a ver.

-Voy contigo- dijo Caroline poniéndose en pie-. No hay nada más que pueda hacer aquí.

Derek asintió y movió los brazos para rodear a Stiles y dejar que su cabeza reposase sobre su pecho, mientras él apoyaba la suya contra la pared.

-Más te vale salir de esta, idiota- masculló Derek, usando una mano para acariciarle el pelo, manchándolo de sangre.

-Alguien tiene que seguir cabreándote para que no te vuelvas un lobo salvaje- murmuró Stiles a los pocos segundos, como si hubiese tenido que reunir fuerzas para contestar.

-No hables- ordenó Derek, bajó la mano de su pelo y le levantó la cabeza para poder darle un beso en la frente.

Stiles apretó los ojos y se esforzó por intentar sonreír. Derek devolvió la mano a la posición original. Ahora él también sonreía, aunque un miedo inexplicable corriese por sus venas y notase que el aire se le atoraba en la garganta.

-Maldita sea, Stiles- empezó a hablar, sabiendo que Stiles estaba, al menos, medio inconsciente-. Sal de esta por favor- su mano bajó hasta su mejilla intentando limpiarle la sangre, dibujando una línea roja en ella al no conseguirlo -. No puedo perderte, no ahora que me he acostumbrado a tus horribles bromas- siguió intentando sonreír.

-No te preocupes, no estoy muriendo, solo medito para pedirle al Dios del Humor que me enseñe más de sus trucos.

-No hables- volvió a decirle, Stiles intentó abrir los ojos pero solo consiguió hacerlo por un instante, Derek suspiró.

-¿Y la barrera?- preguntó girando un poco la cabeza, le dolía mucho y le dolía todo.

-Creo que el conjuro ya te da por muerto.

-No soy un buen mago.

-Claro que no- Stiles intentó mover una mano para pegarle pero no pudo-. Es una idiotez, Stiles. Pero eres lo único que tengo en este mundo y no creo que pueda hacer esto sin ti.

-Yo también te quiero- respondió Stiles sus ojos solo medio abiertos y sin enfocar.

-Idiota- murmuró Derek. El tono sarcástico no le había pasado por alto, aún así no pudo hacer nada por impedir inclinarse y dejar un suave beso en sus labios. El impulso pudiendo con su sentido común. Después de todo, aquella podía ser su única y última oportunidad para hacerlo.

-Cuando salga de esta vamos a hablar de esto- dijo sus ojos de nuevo cerrados.

-Me conformo con que salgas de esta- respondió él en un susurro, dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared y suspiró, la habitación acogió un momentáneo silencio hasta que Derek volvió a centrarse en Stiles.

Su corazón se oía con más frecuencia, y parecía que su respiración se intentaba normalizar, iba a salir de esa, iba a recuperarse, todo iba a salir bien y cuando Stiles volviese a estar sobre sus pies Derek estaba completamente seguro de que no iban a necesitar hablar de ello.

\------

La sala era tan fría que tuvo que acercarse aún más a Stiles, el único punto caliente de la habitación, lo único que olía a vida, para poder hacer callar a la voz que le pedía salir corriendo del hospital.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Me siento como si hubiese estado a punto de desangrarme- dijo sonriendo, Derek no lo hacía-. Venga, deja que un moribundo haga algún chiste.

-No me gustan los chistes en los que estas a punto de morir.

-Son mejores que la realidad en la que también he estado a punto de morir- Derek no respondió porque todo lo que podía pensar era “Casi mueres en mis brazos”, y sabía que ese no era un buen argumento-. Somos cazadores, pasara más antes que después.

-Preferiría que fuese después- mascullo Derek, Stiles alargó la mano para tocarle, pero la barrera estaba allí- ¿Vuelvo a ser una amenaza?

-Eres sumamente peligroso- sonrió Stiles-. Sobre lo que hiciste cuando…- cambió las palabras-, en el baño.

-Estabas medio…, estaba emocional.

-Claro, soy tu primer amigo de verdad, tus sentimientos se confundieron- asintió Stiles a modo de burla, sabiendo que Derek pensaba tirar de esa carta, habiendo pensado en ello durante todas las horas en las que no le habían dejado recibir visitas, supuestamente no iba a poder recibirlas hasta la mañana siguiente.

-No me arrepiento- contestó Derek, rostro serio y una pequeña sensación de shock recorrió el cuerpo de Stiles haciendo sonar estática en su mente por unos instantes, no por ello dejó de responder después de tragar saliva.

-Tampoco yo.

Sus miradas antes duras se ablandaron y ambos sonrieron.

-Ojalá pudiese tocarte- masculló Derek hablando para él.

-Que esto no es una Disney- respondió Stiles, su sonrisa todavía más grande-. Espero que cuando puedas hacerlo no decidas salir corriendo.

-¿Después de haber tenido que soportar horas y horas de tus discursos sin poder amenazarte físicamente? Jamás perdería la oportunidad de intimidarte con garras y colmillos- dijo inclinándose sobre la cama.

Stiles se rió y Derek se inclinó un poco más, deseando poder besarle, pero sus labios se quedaron a un centímetro de tocar los de él.

-¿Cómo te dejaron pasar?- preguntó Stiles todavía a esa distancia.

-Debía de dar tanta pena que ni siquiera me preguntaron quien era.

Empezó a reír y Derek pudo sentir la risa entrando en su cuerpo, a esa distancia respiraba el aire de Stiles, aunque no pudiese hacer nada más.

A esa distancia. Y Stiles ni siquiera había tenido que usar ningún otro conjuro o comprarle un alcohol más fuerte.

Sí, había sido una buena semana.


	2. Chapter 2

Había sido una buena semana.

Caroline y Antoni les habían dejado quedarse en el hostal con la condición de que les explicasen lo que sabían.  La policía declaró todo como el ataque de un psicópata, lo cual era _casi_ la verdad.

Había sido un rugaru descontrolado lo que había matado a ese pobre hombre y casi acabado con Stiles.

Quien ya estaba de vuelta en “casa”, y Derek lo agradecía, sobretodo porque el sillón que había en su habitación de hospital parecía diseñado para evitar que alguien pasara la noche en él.

Llevaban días sin tener contacto con nada sobrenatural, excepto el propio Derek y sin tener en cuenta el conjuro. Se agradecía la tranquilidad, los platos de Antoni y la falsa sensación de seguridad y confort. Incluso habían preparado un pastel los cuatro juntos.

Ahora Stiles dormía en el sofá frente a la televisión y Antoni se quejaba a Caroline porque quería ver los deportes, pero no iban a despertar al chico. Derek estaba sentado en el sillón de al lado, mirándole, sin pensar en nada en concreto.

-Derek- murmuró Stiles-. Deja de ser un acosador escalofriante.

Derek rio y se giró hacía la tele apagada.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Stiles abriendo los ojos, buscándole, parecía desorientado y lo estaba, como siempre al despertarse.

-No, solo –negó con la cabeza callando lo que iba a decir-. No es nada.

-¿Vas a hacer que me levante?

-La única vez que te he tocado estabas a punto de morir.

-¿Estás bien Derek?- Stiles se incorporó, la manta con la que se estaba tapando cayó hasta sus ingles y de repente le pareció demasiado pesada.

-Ese día dejé solos a Antoni y Caroline para ir a buscarte y después te dejé solo a ti. Cuando estoy contigo soy más descuidado. Más torpe.

-Derek- Stiles alargó el brazo para tocarle, su mano enviando una corriente por la rodilla de Derek, y por primera vez Stiles notó una reacción extraña en Derek, empezó a sospechar que el conjuro hacía algo más que separarles. -¿Sabes que suenas como un adolescente, o un libro romántico, o un libro romántico de adolescentes?- dijo sentándose lo más cerca posible del sillón de Derek.

-Voy a hacer que nos maten, Stiles. Voy a hacer que te maten.

-Espera un segundo, ¿me estás dejando?- Stiles frunció el ceño con una sonrisa incrédula.

Ahora era cuando Derek respondía que estaba siendo duro no poder acercarse a él, y él le decía que encontrarían a Lydia enseguida, y Derek explicaba que tenía miedo de que algo peor pasara y Stiles respondía “Siempre nos puede pasar algo malo, pero, por lo menos, tenemos algo bueno”. Y Derek intentaba sonreír y la conversación se acababa. Así había funcionado durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

\- Hemos perdido demasiado- dijo cerrando los ojos, desviando la mirada de la de Stiles, sabía que no podría seguir hablando si le miraba así-. No quiero perder más, Stiles, si mueres por mi culpa

-¡Increíble!- gritó poniéndose en pie- ¿De verdad crees que no puedo valerme por mí mismo? ¡No van a matarme “ _por tu culpa_ ”!- Stiles se mordió la lengua literalmente, intentando contener sus palabras y no hacer la escena peor, pero no podía digerir lo que estaba pasando-¡Joder, Derek! ¿No podías dejarte ser feliz ni una vez? ¿Por qué estabas feliz, verdad?- Sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer y su cerebro ya le había comenzado a dar vueltas a todo lo que Derek le había dicho.  
Tenía tantas preguntas a las que su corazón ya sabía la respuesta pero para las que su cabeza necesitaba confirmación, iba a empezar a hiperventilar en cualquier momento.

-Stiles- le paró Derek antes de que volviese a preguntar- ¿Estás…?

-¡Vamos! ¡Pregúntame si estoy bien!

Derek se levantó, con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, porque sentía que Stiles iba a desmoronarse, todavía más, en cualquier momento, y no quería que eso pasara. Se acercó a él. Le hubiese gusta poder poner sus manos sobre los hombros del cazador, pero se conformó con quedarse a una distancia respetable.

-No quiero hacerte daño.

-¡Tarde!- gritó. Caroline asomó la cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina que estaba entreabierta, vio la escena y la cerró- Haberlo pensado antes de que esto empezara- añadió susurrando.

-¿Crees que sabía que algo de esto iba a pasar? ¿Qué acabaría- “ _enamorado_ ” era una palabra demasiado dramática- así?- dijo en vez.

-No lo sé- respondió Stiles, su cabeza baja.

Siempre se hacía ilusiones, siempre creía que iba a ser esa vez, que esa persona era la indicada. Con Derek había sido diferente, no se había imaginado con él en las mecedoras de un porche dentro de cuarenta años como había hecho con Lydia o con Malia y, sin embargo, dolía más. Puede que no lo hubiese imaginado porque no había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, porque, en el fondo, lo sentía lógico.

-Todo estaba saliendo tan… Bien, Derek. Íbamos a conseguir algo. Estábamos consiguiendo algo. Pero lo has tenido que joder todo. ¿No podemos ser felices?

-Los tipos como nosotros no podemos, Stiles.

-Dijiste que te importaba. Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo. Y ahora no sé si puedo creerlo. Si _debí_ creerlo- respondió bajando la cabeza, lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando inspiró el sonido ensordeció cualquier otro en la habitación que pareció llenarse con la tristeza e ira que Stiles estaba intentando controlar.

Derek no sabía que responder. Quería decir que nada estaba planeado. Que no quería dejar a Stiles, ojalá nunca tuviese que hacerlo. Explicar que todo lo que había dicho era verdad, muchas otras cosas que todavía no había encontrado el valor para decir también lo eran. Pero tenía que alejarse, no podía seguir siendo tan descuidado. La muerte de Stiles no podía perseguirle, no podría cargar con otro fantasma. No con el de Stiles.

Era egoísta, sí, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

-Vete- habló Stiles cuando Derek no respondió-. ¡Joder, Derek! ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Eres un idiota, joder!- se secó las lagrimas con el talón de las manos- Huye, es lo que siempre haces.

En su cabeza no paraban de repetirse las palabras que Derek había dicho durante todo ese tiempo, las promesas que estaba rompiendo en un solo instante.  
Todo lo que él había dicho también se intercalaba en sus pensamientos y se preguntó si, tal vez, había dicho demasiado o demasiado poco. Se preguntaba si la culpa era suya. Y estaba casi seguro de que era así.

-Stiles…

-¿Te he importado alguna vez, Derek? ¿Te ha importado alguien?- Stiles le miró a los ojos por última vez y vio la herida de sus palabras en ellos. Por un momento se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, pero sabía que el reflejo en su propia mirada era parecido, y se supo con el derecho de provocarle el mismo dolor a Derek que él que él sentía.- ¿Todavía estás aquí?

Derek intentó volver a responder.  
Sabía que separarse de Stiles iba a ser doloroso y había pensado irse sin despedirse, pero el chico se merecía una explicación y él necesitaba decirle adiós. El problema era que no había pensado en cómo respondería Stiles. Y se sentía peor a cada segundo que pasaba mirando las lágrimas de Stiles y recibiendo cada uno de sus ataques. ¿No podía ver Stiles que eso era lo mejor? Tenían que separarse para poder seguir con vida.

Pero, mientras le daba la espalda a Stiles para salir por la puerta, Derek ya no tenía claro nada. Se sentía un cobarde y un egoísta y sentía que debía haber hecho otras cosas, dicho otras cosas. Sentía que debía arrodillarse y pedir perdón. Ya no sabía si una vida separada de Stiles merecía la pena. Ni siquiera sabía hasta donde podría llegar sin, literalmente, morir.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Derek.  Stiles empezó a tener claras las cosas. Se sentía un cobarde y un egoísta por no haber comprendido las preocupaciones de Derek. Tendría que haber dicho otras cosas, haber actuado de otra forma. Haberse preocupado por lo que el otro sentía y haberle prometido que serían más cuidadosos la próxima vez. Sentía que debía salir corriendo abrir esa puerta y pedirle perdón con la mano en el corazón. Tenía claro que una vida sin Derek ya no merecía la pena. Ni siquiera sabía hasta donde podría llegar el lobo sin, literalmente, morir.

Dio con la espalda en el respaldo del sofá que no se movió ni un solo centímetro, Antoni entró y se tiró a su lado, haciendo que el mueble retrocediese la distancia acostumbrada aún con Stiles sobre él.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?

-Que cree que tiene que ser el eterno solitario.

Antoni entrecerró los ojos, le dio un par de palmadas a Stiles sobre el hombro y suspiró.

-No hay quien los entienda- dijo con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se levantó.

-En realidad, le entiendo- murmuró Stiles.

-No hay quien os entienda- rectificó Toni dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Caroline salió de ella y le dio un beso en la frente, él se alzó un poco para poder besarla en los labios y entró a la cocina donde olía a carne asada.

Caroline se sentó en el hueco que Antoni había dejado, se iba secando las manos con un trapo.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-La verdad es que no- respondió Stiles dejando que ella se acercase y le pusiera una mano en el hombro contrario al que Antoni había dado las palmadas.

-Si ha de ser será- dijo ella y esperó el comentario sarcástico de Stiles, se preocupó al ver que el chico solamente asentía-. El asado está casi listo, comeremos en cuanto Antoni friegue el suelo de la cocina, ponte la tele mientras tanto.

Stiles relacionó esa imagen con la de las madres en las películas y se preguntó si su madre habría sido así, le hubiese gustado que fuese así.

Asintió e intentó sonreír, escuchó algo fuera y miró por la ventana. Por supuesto no era Derek. Ni siquiera sabía que esperar ¿qué más iba a decirle a Derek? “Por favor, también eres todo lo que yo tengo, no te vayas” Sí, eso hubiese estado bien. Pero estaba tan acostumbrado a la perdida que, que Derek se marchase, parecía lo más correcto.

Se había ido dejando ese nudo en su estomago y algo de miedo en cada una de sus células. Se había alejado de él porque había sido como una losa gigante que le aplastaba. Stiles no iba a poder cambiar eso, Stiles era la losa gigante y lo sería siempre, pero había pensado que esta vez había encontrado a alguien que podía soportar su peso.

Antoni había acabado a los diez minutos y los tres se sentaron a la mesa, aunque Stiles no tuviese ganas de comer o de estar allí.

-¿Qué tal…- empezó a preguntar Antoni, pero pensó que “el día”, no había sido bueno y aquella era una pregunta algo estúpida-...? Nada- dijo al no ocurrírsele ningún final mejor a su pregunta.

Stiles bajo la mirada al plato y cogió los cubiertos, no había pasado ni un minuto cuando tiró el tenedor contra la mesa, haciendo que rebotase y cayese al suelo.

-¡Se puede ser más idiota!- se quejó mirando de Antoni a Caroline- ¡Es como si estuviésemos en una serie para adolescentes!- intentó calmarse pero no lo consiguió- No hemos tenido nada en toda la vida, solamente hemos perdido, perdido a todos- su voz temblaba, el tono mucho más grave que al comienzo-, y se ha rendido. Se ha tenido que rendir justo ahora ¡No siempre se pierde! ¡La vida no puede ser así!

Caroline se acercó  y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, él cerró los ojos y dejó que el peso de Caroline reposara sobre él, Antoni no supo que decir así que se acercó para darle un par de palmadas en la espalda y se agachó a recoger el cubierto.

\------

Derek deseaba que ese no fuese el día más soleado que habían tenido en toda la semana. Pero así era.

Caminó hasta la casa más cercana a la posada, la cual estaba a más o menos unos doscientos metros. Se paró y se apartó para dejar pasar a una mujer con un carrito de bebe.

Era idiota. Ese era el pensamiento que llenaba el cincuenta por ciento de su pensamiento, el otro cincuenta estaba ocupado con las lágrimas de Stiles.

Tenía que volver y pedirle perdón, decirle que sería mejor amigo, mejor novio, mejor lo que fuese que Stiles quisiera que fuesen ahora. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque eso solo les llevaría a…

¿Y si Stiles moría cuando él no estuviese allí? No era como si el chico fuese a dejar de cazar porque él le hubiese…, porque él se hubiese alejado. ¿Y si él moría solo, como siempre había pensado que haría, pudiendo haber muerto al lado de Stiles, tras años y años de compartir sus vidas?

Era idiota.

\------

Era idiota.

Estaba echado sobre la colcha de la cama. Mirando al techo sin ningún tipo de intención de dormir. Tal vez no durmiese en los siguientes tres o cuatro días.

Debería haber salido tras Derek, eso era lo que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Había sido tan prepotente echándole toda la culpa al lobo.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió el armario, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero y volvió a pensar en ello. En como pedirle disculpas, en cómo _encontrarle_ y disculparse.

Todavía estaba vivo, lo sentía. O quería creer que lo sentía. Tenía que encontrarle antes de que se alejase demasiado.

Se puso los vaqueros y una sudadera encima de la camiseta del pijama. Se quedó parado frente a la puerta de la habitación, un escalofrío paralizándole. Inspiró y se puso la capucha.

Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que encontrar a  Derek.

Había sido un idiota.

\------

El grito despertó a Antoni y Caroline quienes se habían quedado dormidos abrazados en el sofá mientras veían una peli que había acabado hacía horas.

Derek tuvo que cerrar los ojos para conseguir parar la trasformación que el grito de Stiles había empezado.

Stiles no se había esperado encontrar a Derek nada más abrir la puerta. Había pensado que la búsqueda tendría algo más de angustia al no saber si iba en la dirección contraria, que costaría días o semanas o que nunca encontraría al lobo. Pero no se quejaba de haberse equivocado. Ojalá todas las búsquedas fuesen así y ojalá jamás tuviese que volver a pensar en buscar a Derek.

Stiles dio un paso atrás, la mano todavía sujetando la puerta abierta. Derek abrió los ojos y las palabras que había preparado para cuando consiguiese reunir el valor necesario para llamar a la puerta se esfumaron sin posibilidad alguna de volver.

Había esperado pasar frente a la puerta al menos un cuarto de hora antes de llamar, después le habría abierto Antoni o Caroline y le habrían dicho que Stiles no quería verle, así que le tendría que haber costado bastante más tiempo llegar hasta él.

No esperaba que ese periodo se redujese a un par de minutos.

Caroline y Antoni se incorporaron para ver quien habría tras la puerta. Cuando vieron a Derek sus expresiones cambiaron dramáticamente y, de repente, estaban muy despiertos.

Se levantaron y se pusieron tras Stiles, sus manos sobre los hombros del cazador, Stiles pensó que así sería tener padres.

-Stiles- dijo Derek entrando y cerrando la puerta tras él- ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó pasando su mirada de Stiles a las escaleras.

-No tienes porque si no quieres, cariño- le dijo Caroline, su mirada amenazante hacia Derek.

Stiles  se giró a ellos y les sonrió. Subió y no esperó a que Derek le siguiera, entró al cuarto y se acercó a la ventana, se apoyó contra la pared y se separó de ella cuando Derek entró cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó antes de darle tiempo a volver a girarse.

-He sido un poco

-¿Estúpido? ¿Dramático? ¿Cabrón? ¿He dicho ya “estúpido”?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Un poco de cada una. Deja que me explique.

-¡No quiero que te expliques! ¡Ya lo has hecho antes!- le gritó Stiles, cambiando su posición hacía la estantería casi vacía que había en otra pared de la habitación.

-Yo… Tengo miedo, Stiles- dijo a pesar de cómo Stiles le acababa de cortar.

-¿Y te crees que yo no?- respondió él cogiendo uno de los pocos libros de la estantería y abriéndolo por una página cualquiera, lo volvió a cerrar.

-No pienso bien cuando tengo miedo, y no tengo miedo muy a menudo.

-¡Me da igual!- exclamó y sonrió a la vez que le tiraba el libro, Derek lo cogió- ¡Me da igual! ¡Me da igual! ¡Me da igual!- repitió lanzando lo primero que encontraba sobre la estantería conforme hablaba.

Una figura escapó de las manos colmadas de Derek y cayó al suelo, abajo se escuchó una exclamación que podía haber sido de cualquiera de los dos dueños.

-¡Stiles!- Derek se acercó a él y le intentó coger por los hombros, sus manos se quedaron a más de cinco centímetros de tocarle y sus labios se curvaron en frustración mientras dejaba caer los brazos.

-¡Soy una losa y lo sé! ¡Pero no hagas como que puedes soportarme para desaparecer después!- le gritó alejándose y pegándose a la pared, Derek vio como la ira empezaba a hacerle llorar.

-No eres una losa- respondió él, intentando parecer calmado a pesar de que el corazón le bombeaba sangre como si estuviese en mitad de una cacería, a pesar de que había perdido el control de su propia respiración-. ¿Por qué ibas a ser una losa?- preguntó intentando acercarse- Eres lo único que me ha hecho sentir ligero en toda mi vida. No puedo perderte, Stiles. Y no puedo verte morir en mis brazos pero menos aún por mi culpa, por haberte dejado solo.

-Ya me has dejado solo- respondió, su espalda pegada a la pared.

-He vuelto.

Stiles tuvo ganas de volverle a tirar algo solamente por esa frase. Intentaba comprender que Derek era mucho más inseguro de lo que en verdad parecía y menos fuerte, mucho más frágil. Lo intentaba, pero la máscara que Derek usaba gritaba lo contrario.

Y  él estaba llorando otra vez.

-Lo siento- dijo, intentando mirar a los ojos a Derek-. No tenía que haberme puesto así. Fue mi culpa también- se relajó un poco al ver que Derek esbozaba un principio de sonrisa-. Tenía que haber comprendido antes…, todo. Lo siento, Derek.

-Stiles, te quiero- dijo acercándose algo más, levantó la mano para tocarle la mejilla, llegó a estar mucho más cerca que la última vez y pudo sentir un garrampazo que casi le dejó el brazo dormido- Y lo siento tanto.

Los lobos odiaban la electricidad, pero se ataría a una valla eléctrica si así pudiese tocar a Stiles.

-Lo sé- respondió, intentando tocarle también, haciendo que Derek recibiese una garrampa mucho menor en la mejilla-. Yo también te quiero- se puso de puntillas, dándole su triste equivalente a un beso-, lobo- añadió al alejarse.

-¿Tú no las sientes verdad?

-¿El qué?

-Las corrientes eléctricas- Stiles negó con la cabeza extrañado-. Bien- sonrió Derek, y se volvió a acercar para besarle, intentando acercarse más, tocarle más. Tocarle.

Stiles se dejó aprisionar contra la pared, intentando imaginar cómo se sentiría el beso que Derek le quería dar, intentando recordar el único beso que habían conseguido compartir, ojala hubiese sido en una situación más fácil de recordar y de guardar como un buen recuerdo.

-¿Has cenado algo?- dijo Stiles cuando Derek se separó.

-No creo.

Los dos sonrieron, tenían que hacerlo para ocultar que no querían bajar, que lo que querían era poder besarse de verdad, poder tocarse, poder usar la maldita cama que habían compartido desde que habían llegado ahí.

\------

Al día siguiente bajaron a desayunar más pronto que cualquier otro día. Habían dormido todo lo cerca que la barrera les había permitido, después de estar hablando durante horas que parecieron pocas.

-¿Ya estáis aquí?- preguntó Toni cuando les vio aparecer por las escaleras- Creíamos que ibais a tener sexo salvaje durante toda la mañana. Por cierto, Carol está enfadada por su estatuilla.

-¡Antoni Redmoon!- le chilló ella dándole una colleja para nada suave- ¡Deja que los chicos hagan lo que quieran!

Los dos sonrieron de nuevo y se sentaron a la mesa junto con el matrimonio.

Era raro que alguien les tratase como a niños, Stiles miró a Derek, debía ser unos años mayor que él, tampoco se había planteado cuantos, el tenía veintidós así que Derek debía tener… El olor al asado le inundó los sentidos y decidió que le preguntaría después. Habían hablado mucho durante los días simples y tranquilos que habían tenido en el hostal, era raro que no hubiese preguntado por su edad.

Notó la mano de Derek acercándose a él por encima de la mesa y vio como Caroline sonreía.

-¿Por qué nunca os tocáis?- preguntó ella al ver que la mano de Derek no llegaba a rozarle- No es como si no supiésemos vuestra relación, si la habéis querido ocultar, lo habéis hecho muy mal- aclaró.

-Es una larga historia- respondió Derek.

-Por suerte a Stiles le encanta hablar- anotó Antoni.

Stiles miró a Derek, cuando vio que él sonreía sintió una pequeña ola de calor, Derek asintió.  
Stiles empezó a hablar y no paró hasta dos o tres horas después, por supuesto todos se habían puesto a hacer otras cosas mientras le indicaban a Stiles que les siguiese.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una mujer cayó desplomada al suelo, Stiles se quedó con las manos en alto y la boca abierta mientras Caroline corría a ver qué pasaba, Antoni dejó el cuchillo y la siguió. Derek estaba atrás cortando leña, no debió oír lo que pasaba.

-¿Señora?- preguntó Antoni mientras Caroline la levantaba.

-Ha…- la joven lloraba descontrolada, no tendría más de veinte años, la cara pálida y la camiseta manchada en sangre- ¡Ha matado a mi Karen!

-¿Quién?- preguntó Stiles que había reaccionado y se había acercado hasta ellos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Caroline a la vez.

-¡Su padre!- gritó la chica antes de empezar a llorar de nuevo.

-Chica, ¿estás bien?- preguntó de nuevo Carol, su voz mucho menos amable que antes.

-La sangre es de ella- dijo entre sollozos.

-Siéntate- la invitó Antoni-. Cuéntanos lo que ha pasado- dijo señalando el sofá.

La chica llegó al sofá con la ayuda de Caroline, todo su cuerpo temblaba y no paraba de llorar, Stiles no se movió, debatiéndose entre escuchar la historia e ir a avisar a Derek.

-Él entró a la cocina mientras hablábamos, llevaba un cuchillo en la mano, me tiró contra la pared, la ató y me hizo ver como la mataba.

-¿Cómo escapaste?

-Salté por la ventana.

-¿Y has venido corriendo hasta aquí?

-Era el lugar más cercano.

-¡Más cercano!- gritó Stiles- ¿Un psicópata loco puede estar ahora mismo en la puerta?

-No creo que me siguiese.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se la estaba comiendo- dijo ella y empezó a llorar.

-Vale- respondió Stiles asintiendo-. Voy a buscar a Derek.

No esperó ninguna respuesta, se levantó del sillón donde no recordaba haberse sentado y se dirigió a la puerta trasera.

En el jardín estaba, como la última vez que se había obligado a dejar de mirar, Derek, con su camiseta de tirantes en el suelo y los pantalones vaqueros por las caderas, el cuerpo sudado y los músculos tensos. Un sueño húmedo andante.

Levantó el hacha y la dejó caer sobre el tocón que se partió en dos, Stiles sabía que era la primera vez que lo golpeaba, no necesitaba más.

Consiguió no frenar ante la imagen y corrió hacia él. Si Derek había notado su presencia, no denotó mucho interés.

Se puso tras él y Derek bajó los brazos con el hacha en la derecha, girándose y acercándose todo lo que pudo, le puso la mano a solo un centímetro de la mejilla y notó la electricidad, se inclinó y le besó, dejando que el hecha cayese sobre la cabeza a su lado para poder poner la otra mano sobre Stiles. Notó que la barrera les mantenía algo más alejados que otras veces y olió el miedo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó a la misma distancia, las garrampas pasando por todo su cuerpo.

-Tenemos trabajo, leñador.

Stiles ya había hecho dos chistes sobre el lobo, el leñador y caperucita roja. Tenía que guardarse el resto para más tarde. Derek iba a recordar el momento en el que decidió ayudar en el hostal durante el resto de su vida, si Stiles decidía seguir con él durante toda ella.

Entraron a la casa. La joven tenía una manta por encima y Caroline no estaba en la habitación, Antoni se sentaba al lado de la chica cogiéndole una mano y susurrándole algo.

-¿Dónde pasó todo?- preguntó Derek, Stiles le había puesto al corriente (lo mejor que había podido teniendo en cuenta la falta de tiempo) mientras volvían y él no quería perder ni un solo segundo.

-En casa de Karen, está a dos casas de aquí, es…

-La casa amarilla, verja blanca y unos setos enormes y mal podados- dijo Antoni y sonrió de una de las maneras más tristes que habían visto nunca-. Su padre es amigo mío. Era.

Derek asintió, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Piensas salir así?- le gritó Stiles desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-No podemos perder tiempo, está muriendo gente, aún tenemos la oportunidad de encontrar un rastro.

-Y la camiseta te impediría seguir el rastro. Lo entiendo.

Derek suspiró y subió las escaleras, bajó en menos de cinco segundos, los cuales Stiles aprovechó para meterse las manos en los bolsillos y sonreír incómodo al resto.

-Vamos- dijo Derek sin pararse al bajar, dejó la puerta abierta y no esperó a ver si Stiles le seguía.

Derek llegó a la casa y _saltó_ la valla de altura humana, la puerta estaba abierta y la escena de la entrada no era para nada agradable.

Un reguero de sangre salía desde la puerta de enfrente, sobreponiéndose a la alfombra beige, incluso haciendo un pequeño charco cerca de la puerta. El hedor que se sobreponía era el de muerte y el olor al hierro de la sangre no le dejaba buscar más allá.

Traspasó la puerta y encontró el cuerpo de Karen atado a la mesa de la cocina, muñecas cortadas y torso abierto. Bajó la cabeza y contuvo la respiración. Se acercó y examinó el cuerpo. No había mucho más que ver. No había ningún órgano dentro de la cavidad abierta, ninguna marca o arañazo característico de ningún ser sobrenatural.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Derek sacó las garras. Stiles respiraba aceleradamente, como si fuese a desmayarse por falta de oxigeno en cualquier momento.

-No todos podemos- empezó a decir pero tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada que le corto la frase-… Dame un segundo y se me ocurrirá algo. ¿Qué tenemos?

-Sangre en el suelo, cuerpo drenado.

Stiles levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y después la volvió a buscar, vio la sangre en el suelo y deseó haberse tropezado por el camino y no haber llegado a tiempo.

-¿Vampiro?

-También faltan órganos.

-¿Hombre lobo?

-Más órganos que el corazón.

Derek notó como Stiles reprimía una nausea y se volvió a preguntar como el chico era cazador.

-¿De verdad coméis corazones?- preguntó-. Déjame verlo- añadió al ver que Derek no iba a responder.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

-No te he pedido tu opinión.

-Si te desmayas y tengo que cargar contigo hasta el hostal el viaje no habrá servido de nada.

-Oye, menos lobos, caperucita- se quejó Stiles, poniéndose todo lo recto que pudo y pasando por el lado de Derek, quién suspiró al oír la frase que Stiles había elegido.

La escena que encontró Stiles fue mucho “ _mejor_ ” que otras que había tenido que ver antes, no por ello menos imponente y asquerosa, contuvo las ganas de salir corriendo a vomitar al baño, notó un mareo y volvió a enderezarse.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo y tocó las muñecas, examinando los cortes, comprobando si la primera teoría que había tenido podía ser correcta. Sonrió y volvió al pasillo.

Derek estaba en la puerta y Stiles tuvo que empujarle para que él se apartase, Derek notó que la barrera era más grande, Stiles se sentía en peligro. Mientras él examinaba el suelo, Derek se preguntó cómo había podido tocarle cuando la vida de Stiles se había visto tan comprometida al ser atacado por el fantasma. Llegó a la conclusión de que la barrera tenía dos extremos y que su voluntad también debía contar.

-Que mierda- masculló Stiles y Derek pudo dejar de pensar en cómo su vida sería mucho más fácil sin magia de por medio-. Es un necrófago.

-¿Un necrófago? ¿Aquí?

-¿Alguna idea mejor?- Derek no respondió- ¿Por qué saldría corriendo sabiendo que podía acabar el banquete antes de que la otra chica llegase a ningún lado? Ha dejado demasiado.

-Tuvo miedo.

-No, no fue eso- masculló Stiles, empezó a andar por al lado de la alfombra donde había encontrado las huellas parecidas a pezuñas- ¿Además por qué iría descalzo? Es la única forma de saber la identidad de un necrófago- Derek se encogió de hombros-. ¿Necrófago y orgulloso? ¿Coges su olor o lo que sea que hagas?

-Demasiada sangre como para rastrear su esencia- respondió Derek intentándolo una vez más sin éxito.

-Dios, ¿no podemos tener ni un poco de suerte?- se lastimó Stiles- Tenemos que volver a la posada, comprobar que todos están bien y darles un par de lecciones en decapitación, por si nuestro amigo vuelve para tomarse el postre- suspiró y frunció el ceño-. ¿Un rugaru y ahora un necrófago? ¿Qué es este pueblo?, ¿un banquete libre?

Derek se encogió de hombros, las coincidencias existían, pero no solían ser comunes en su mundo ¿podían haberse aliado el necrófago y el rugaru cuando los dos vivían? Eso habría sido digno de ver.

Salieron de la casa intentando que nadie les viera y Stiles alargó el brazo para darle una palmada en la espalda de Derek e intentar que no se echase a correr, pero llegó tarde, aquello no era divertido ¿por qué tenía tanta prisa Derek? Ese monstruo estaría digiriendo durante un rato, tenían dos horas antes de que pudiese volver a meterse a la piscina.

Cuando llegó a la posada ya no quedaba nadie en el salón. Derek había salido a la parte trasera con el matrimonio y supuso que la superviviente estaría descansando en algún lugar de la casa.

Suspiró y subió las escaleras, buscándola, la encontró en el baño, sentada en la bañera con una toalla sobre los hombros y el pelo mojado, intentando sofocar sus sollozos con una mano.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó, ella se giró y asintió después de mirarle durante unos segundos pensándolo.

Se sentó fuera de la bañera con un brazo en el borde, ella no le volvió a mirar, cerró los ojos e intentó contener la respiración, intentando parar su sonido bajo toda costa.

-¿Un mal día verdad?- empezó a hablar, ella asintió una sola vez- Lo siento mucho.

-Todos decís lo mismo- murmuró ella-. Fue horrible. Ver como…- volvió a inspirar y dejó escapar el aire entre gemidos.

-Lo sé, lo sé- Stiles acercó la mano hacía ella, pero no llegó a tocarla, dejando de nuevo el brazo en el borde de la bañera-. Aquí todos hemos visto cosas horribles.

-Me pidieron que contase todo- dijo su voz temblorosa, miraba a un punto fijo en la pared de azulejos frente a ella- , y no pude porque estaba llorando como una idiota.

-No pasa nada por llorar- dijo y puso la mano en su hombro-. Superaras esto, aunque el túnel parezca eterno y el pozo hondo- añadió-. Eres fuerte.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No me conoces.

-Lo sé  porque la primera vez que me enfrente a algo así no pude articular una palabra durante un año entero- explicó, sin contar que aquella primera vez había sido la muerte de su madre.

-Vaya, lo siento- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Fue su padre? ¿Fue, de verdad, él?

-¿Qué estas dispuesta a creer?

-La verdad.

-No fue él- respondió Stiles, su mano cerrándose con más fuerza sobre el hombro de la chica-. Fue algo mucho peor que un humano, pero vamos a cazarlo.

-¿Cazarlo? ¿Fue un animal?

-Algo parecido.

-Sé lo que vi, era humano.

-Viste un monstruo con forma humana.

-Creo que no puedo- suspiró-, no puedo asumir eso ahora mismo- volvió a sonreír y se le escapó otro sollozo-, ahora mismo ni siquiera puedo acabar de ducharme.

-Está bien- dijo Stiles poniéndose en pie-. Simplemente sécate la cabeza.- Le sonrió y le alcanzó una toalla de las que Caroline guardaba tras la puerta del baño, la que la chica llevaba sobre los hombros estaba tan empapada como ella.

-Gracias- dijo y se empezó a secar- ¿Puedes dejarme sola?

-Claro- respondió él con una última sonrisa que ella no llegó a ver y salió cerrando la puerta.

\------

-“¿Qué puede salir mal?” Dijo el adolescente idiota antes de que le matasen a él y a su novia.

-Stiles, tenemos que entrar ahí, te guste o no- repitió por tercera vez. Estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

Había una probabilidad demasiada alta de que el necrófago estuviese en ese mausoleo como para que una “mala vibración” por parte de Stiles les hiciera buscar otra solución con menos riesgos y más posibilidades de que el monstruo escapase.

Entraron y empezaron a bajar las escaleras, Stiles no paraba de quejarse y Derek intentó hacer uso de toda su paciencia, se estaba ganando un palacio en el Cielo.  
La luz de la linterna que llevaba el cazador no paraba de moverse y Derek sabía que, en cualquier momento, Stiles iba a tropezar y caérsele encima, lo que conllevaría una descarga monumental, así que aceleró el paso intentando llegar al suelo cuanto antes.

Pero antes de que lo consiguiera  todo el mausoleo retumbó y Stiles prácticamente se tiró escaleras abajo, por suerte se pudo agarrar a uno de los candelabros que colgaban de la pared antes de chocar contra Derek.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó intentando recuperar el equilibrio subiendo una escalera y volviéndola a bajar.

-No lo sé- susurró Derek girándose hacia él y haciendo un signo para que hiciera lo mismo, sin darse cuenta de que el único con ojos de lobo era él y Stiles solo podía ver donde apuntaba la linterna-. La puerta.

-¿Por qué iba a? Oh, mierda.

Así que había dos opciones, o había sido el aire, una ráfaga de viento muy, muy fuerte, y la puerta seguía abierta, o acababa de cerrarles la puerta desde fuera un necrófago enfadado.

-Déjame- demandó Derek haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para remarcar la palabra.

Stiles se pegó a la pared y Derek pasó a su lado, aún así el espacio era muy pequeño y Derek no se quedó sin garrampa, si Stiles seguía en tensión no iban a poder estar ni cada uno en una punta del mausoleo sin que él se llevase un chispazo. Se preguntó si la barrera podría acabar matándole.

Derek empujó la puerta, usó todas sus fuerzas y repitió la acción un par de veces. La puerta no se movió.

-De normal podría tirarla.

-Todos tenemos algún problemilla en algún momento, no hay de que avergonzase.

-Cállate, Stiles- Derek volvió a empujar la puerta, no había lugar para coger carrerilla, tampoco le habría hecho falta de normal.

-Igual es por el conjuro.

-¿Qué conjuro?

-El único que nos lleva afectando desde que nos conocemos, Derek. El conjuro, “El Conjuro”.

-¿También me debilita?

-Tal vez sea un efecto secundario. ¿Tal vez te debilites cada vez que intentas “atacarme”?

-Cuando te intente atacar no quedará conjuro alguno.

-Oye, menos lobos caperucita.

Derek cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza, intentando no responder, era la segunda vez que usaba la misma frase y por alguna razón le pareció que no iba a ser la última.

Stiles se despegó de la pared y subió un escalón, miró al suelo y después enfocó a Derek con la linterna.

-Puede que tenga que ver con mi nivel de estrés y pánico. Me siento muy amenazado ahora mismo, por razones obvias- Derek levantó la cabeza -, tú no eres la razón, pero el conjuro no lo entiende, así que te debilita haciendo la amenaza menor.

-Pero si ya tienes una barrera- masculló Derek.

-¿Mejor prevenir que curar? No sé, Derek, ya te dije que no soy experto y eso ha conllevado sus más y sus menos.

-¿Sus más y sus menos?

-Sí, por ejemplo ahora estamos atrapados por su culpa- dijo subiendo otro par de escalones-, pero si no fuese un pésimo mago la barrera sería completamente sólida.

-Y sin electricidad.

-¡Eso no lo sabemos!

-No tendría electricidad, Stiles.

-Está bien. Y sin electricidad- acabó cediendo subiendo el último par de escalones que le separaban de Derek-. Pero si no fuese por ello, ni siquiera podríamos estar así de cerca.- terminó, acuclillándose a su lado.

-¿Y cuál es la ventaja?- preguntó tentador Derek.

 Alargando el brazo para rodear la cabeza de Stiles, sabiendo que pondría la mano en su nuca si pudiera hacerlo, le acercaría y le besaría. Pero se tenía que contentar con ver la sonrisa de Stiles quien sabía que eso sería lo que pasaría si hubiese sido un poco peor brujo y la barrera no existiera.

-Espero que esto acabe pronto porque estás muy mono cuando intentas besarme- Stiles levantó un dedo, con la boca todavía abierta, para reprimir la respuesta de Derek- y seguro que estarías mucho más mono gimiendo mi nombre.

Derek articuló un “Woah” y tuvo que bajar la mirada, no pudo evitar reírse. Stiles se rió con él. Pero los dos sabían que era verdad y se sintieron todavía más frustrados por ese maldito campo de energía corta rollos.

-¿Crees que Caroline y Antoni se darán cuenta de que faltamos?- preguntó Stiles al cabo de un tiempo.

Los dos se habían dejado caer hacia su lado de la pared, Stiles estaba sentado un escalón más abajo que Derek porque no cabían en el mismo.

-Si todavía siguen vivos.

-No digas eso.

-Es así.

-Ya, pero no lo digas- repitió Stiles, tuvo ganas de bajar y alejarse del pesimismo de Derek, pero sabía que eso solo haría que su propio lado pesimista (qué era bastante grande) saliese a la luz.

-Perdón- se disculpó y Stiles se giró para sonreírle.

Poco a poco la tensión de verse atrapados en el mausoleo fue creciendo. Stiles empezó a subir y bajar las escaleras como si eso pudiese ayudar en algo y Derek intentó todo lo que pudo contra la puerta. Por suerte se dio cuenta a tiempo de que eso solo consumiría energía, bajó las escaleras e impidió que Stiles volviera a subir.

-Vamos a sentarnos aquí abajo y vamos a intentar dormir.

-¿Intentar dormir?

-Si mi falta de fuerza tiene que ver con tu nivel de estrés, o lo que sea, al dormir te relajaras- explicó Derek, para nada seguro de la teoría.

-¿Y si no es así?

-Tampoco podemos hacer nada despiertos, lo mejor es que guardemos la energía.

-¿Por si un necrófago viene a comernos después de engullir a todo el pueblo?

-Por si un necrófago viene a comernos después de engullir a todo el pueblo, precisamente.

-Bien- aceptó Stiles con un gran suspiro que incluso pareció tener eco.

Se sentaron en el último escalón, lo cual fue una buena elección porque Derek estaba seguro de que Stiles se iba a caer, y mejor que no tuviese diez escalones más por los que rodar hasta llegar al suelo. Stiles, por su parte, había pensado echarse en el suelo directamente, pero estaba muy frio y no quería morir de hipotermia, le hubiese gustado poder abrazarse a Derek, que el lobo le _cediera_ algo de su calor, eso le hubiese tranquilizado y mantenido caliente.

Consiguió dormirse después de una media hora muy incómoda en la que probó cada manera posible de sentarse en el último (o dos últimos) escalones de un mausoleo. Derek todavía estaba despierto, esperando a que Stiles se durmiera, para intentar de nuevo abrir esa maldita puerta.

No le gustaban los espacios pequeños cerrados, pero por la respiración acelerada y los movimientos casi erráticos que Stiles había tenido desde que se habían quedado encerrados, suponía que a él le gustaban todavía menos.

Pero a Stiles no le asustaba la falta de espacio. Era la oscuridad, la sensación de impotencia, el dolor y, sobre todo, _el frio_. Se revolvió en sueños, intentando salir de la pesadilla que más le atormentaba de todas las posibles opciones que su vida como cazador le había brindado.

Derek se levantó y subió los escalones, cargó contra la puerta y solo consiguió que Stiles se despertara. Le miró y negó. Stiles juntó los labios en una fina línea y asintió una única vez, se volvió a apoyar contra la pared e intentó volver a dormirse. Derek bajó y se sentó a su lado, pensando que tal vez él tenía más culpa que el conjuro de Stiles.

-¿No vamos a salir de aquí, verdad?- preguntó Stiles sin girarse a mirarle.

Derek no supo que responder. Podía mentirle de tantas maneras que la elección podía hacerse en una partida de dardos, pero no quería mentir a Stiles. Claro que la verdad, lo que él veía como verdad, era demasiado demoledora como para decirla en alto.

-Aún hay posibilidades.

-Claro, los fantasmas traspasas muros- contestó Stiles sin abrir los ojos.

-Stiles, no puedo prometerte que vayamos a salir de esta- Derek se movió para ponerse frente a él, Stiles abrió los ojos-, pero puedo-supo que Stiles iba a cortarle antes de que lo hiciera.

-¿Prometerme que vagaras conmigo como un alma en pena por toda la eternidad?- preguntó Stiles, evitando de una manera un poco especial el momento sentimental.

-¿Soportarte por toda la eternidad? ¿No es ser un alma en pena suficiente castigo?

-Tener que soportarme es por lo que estarás en pena.

-Acepto- contestó con una sonrisa.

Aquel sería el momento en el que le cogería la cara con cuidado y le besaría, se sentaría de nuevo a su lado y dejaría que se durmiese sobre su pecho, arropándole hasta el día siguiente. Se contentó con aceptar la sonrisa de vuelta y acercar sus labios para recibir una pequeña corriente.

Derek se dejó caer a su lado de la pared y observó a Stiles un par de segundos, después suspiró y se puso a mirar el fuego de una vela que no habían conseguido encender.

Stiles sacó un amuleto de la chaqueta, era pequeño y ahora que lo miraba parecía una luna, tal vez solo era por como lo estaba mirando, porque en realidad era un círculo de tamaño pequeño con unos cuantos surcos también circulares los cuales, si lo pensabas así, parecían cráteres. El amuleto no parecía valer tanto como su comprador había dicho que iba a pagarle. Pero era por lo que había estado en el nido exacto en el momento preciso en el que Derek había decidido irrumpir en él, así que su valor era infinito para él.

-Lobo- le llamó sujetando el colgante por la cadena, Derek se giró mirándole a él y sin fijarse en el amuleto - ¿Te gusta?

-Es bonito, parece una luna- Stiles sonrió al oírle decir lo mismo que él había pensado.

Stiles se levantó con un sonido pesado que le recordó a Derek al de una persona mayor, una vez arriba se inclinó sobre Derek y le pulso el colgante intentando no tocarle demasiado, no quería mandar una descarga directa a su cerebro.

-¿Me regalas el amuleto por el que tendría que haber dormido una noche en la calle?

-¡Es verdad! ¡Al final no dormiste fuera!

-Puedo dormir fuera mañana.

-Prefiero que duermas en nuestra cama- dijo Stiles volviendo a sentarse en el escalón-. Te queda bien.

-Es de plata.

-¿Qué? Oh mierda- Stiles alargó el brazo para cogerlo pero Derek se apartó.

-No, no pasa nada. Es un regalo, no pienso quitármelo porque sea de plata.

-Eso ha sido bonito- sonrió Stiles, una de las sonrisas más sinceras que Derek le había visto, tal vez la más sincera de todas.

-Gracias.

-Buenas noches, lobito- respondió dejándose caer contra la pared.

-Buenas noches, Stiles- le contestó él imitando su movimiento.

Stiles consiguió dormirse después de otro cuarto de hora intentando encontrar la posición y Derek acabó por hacer lo mismo.

Al día siguiente Derek fue el primero en despertarse cuando la puerta del mausoleo se abrió, las garras y colmillos fuera antes de que el sol entrase por la abertura. No se relajó al ver al matrimonio que los había acogido, por todo lo que sabía ahora podían ser necrófagos.

-¿Chicos?- preguntó Antoni, adelantándose un paso, Caroline le hizo retroceder con una mano.

-¿Antoni?- preguntó Stiles girándose, frotándose los ojos, pistola en la mano.

-¡Te dije que tenían que estar aquí!- soltó Antoni y se giró a Caroline quien le sonrió.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó ella, sin alejarse de la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado con el necrófago?- inquirió Derek.

-Vino a hacernos una visita.

-¿Estáis bien?- saltó Stiles, ya de pie y con la pistola baja pero preparada.

-Nosotros sí, pero él ha perdido la cabeza.

Stiles sonrió y subió las escaleras, apoyándose en Derek al pasar por el primer escalón.

-Mira como han aprendido nuestros niños- dijo al llegar al lado del matrimonio, Antoni le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda e hizo un gesto a Derek para que subiese también.

Derek subió las escaleras y salió fuera con los otros. Caroline cerró la puerta y la pareja de cazadores suspiró aliviada.

-¿Stiles?- preguntó Derek mientras andaban hacía el coche del matrimonio.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te has apoyado en mí para subir?

-¿Lo he hecho?- preguntó, cambiando su mirada de Derek a Caroline y Antoni, ellos se encogieron de hombros- ¿Lo he hecho?

-Lo has hecho.

Los dos se quedaron quietos, casi de piedra. Antoni y Caroline siguieron andando hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, pararon a unos metros de ellos.

-¿Crees que el conjuro se ha roto?

-Tal vez ayer soporté tanta “amenaza” que llegó a su límite y se rompió.

Derek se acercó, esperando recibir la característica descarga o, por lo menos, llegar a un punto del que no podría pasar. Pero sus dedos tocaron la mejilla de Stiles, toda su mano llegó a sentir el contacto, notó la piel del chico y Stiles tuvo que cerrar la boca, él ni siquiera había sentido las corrientes, ninguna indicación de que Derek era material, él no había tenido más que corazón e imaginación. Aquello parecía demasiado.

-Directamente salido de una Disney- murmuró Stiles, sin moverse, con miedo de que cualquiera de sus acciones pudieran hacer que la barrera volviese.

No quería que eso pasase bajo ningún concepto, quería seguir notando el tacto de Derek en su mejilla, su mano caliente a pesar de haber pasado la noche entera en el mausoleo, a pesar de que estaba nevando en ese mismo instante y el suelo estaba empezando a cubrirse, el verde de los pinos del cementerio resaltaba frente a los finos copos.

-Bésame- pidió en el mismo murmuro de antes.

Derek se inclinó sonriendo, esperando que Stiles hiciera lo mismo, parando al ver que no lo hacía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy esperando a que una corriente te mande al otro extremo del cementerio.

-Intentemos que no pase eso.

-Está bien- aceptó y se atrevió a levantarse sobre las puntas de los pies para igualarse a Derek, sonriendo como él sonreía, con todo el rostro, con todo el cuerpo.

Stiles levantó los brazos y rodeó su cuello, adelantándose a sus movimientos y besándole antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Si la barrera iba a volver, más les valía aprovechar el momento.

Era la primera vez que sentía los labios de Derek, sin contar el infame momento cuando estuvo medio muerto. No eran como se los había imaginado, pero eso no era malo, era real. Y no había nada mejor que lo real, ni siquiera sus fantasías. Tal vez con la excepción de las que incluían un Derek leñador.

Derek bajó las manos y abrazó a Stiles, atrayéndolo más a él, profundizando el beso, disfrutando de la sensación o, mejor dicho, la falta de sensación electricidad recorriendo su espina dorsal.

Los labios de Stiles se partieron y él no perdió la oportunidad. El beso era prácticamente igual a como lo había imaginado, solo que no había pensado en un cementerio como fondo, ni en la piel de Stiles a la temperatura del hielo, derritiéndose en la parte baja de su espalda donde sus manos se apoyaban.

Todavía parados en el mismo sitio de antes, Caroline y Antoni sonreían, sus manos entrelazadas, sin ocultar la emoción de poder ver el momento que, según Stiles les había explicado durante tres horas, era imposible.

Derek había pensado en un beso así en una mañana algo más cálida, con Stiles en la cama junto a él y las sábanas revueltas, porque era imposible que las sabanas no estuviesen así si Stiles había dormido allí. Oliendo a la madera de la habitación, a la colonia de Stiles, a los pequeños olores que siempre percibía y a sexo.

Stiles había pensado en un beso así después de una cacería bien hecha, en el bar más cercano, riéndose de esa frase estúpida que, seguro, había soltado en mitad de la lucha. Con un vaso de cola en la mano y la otra en la pierna de Derek. Con un lugar al que volver o sin ni siquiera gasolina en el coche. Había pensado en ese beso tanto como había pensado en la noche con Derek, y había pensado casi tanto en ello como en una vida con él.

Pero, a pesar de las diferencias con lo que habían imaginado, ninguno se quejaba del escenario actual, porque era tan bueno como cualquier otro. Estaban vivos, estaban juntos y, por fin, podían tocarse para comprobar que era verdad.

Cualquiera de los otros besos que habían dejado de sorprenderse al soñar era posible ahora. Si la barrera no volvía a aparecer, cualquiera de las cosas que habían pensado y habían hecho que después se sonrojasen y tuviesen que retirar la mirada del otro, cualquiera de esas cosas ,eran posibles, una realidad _palpable._

Se separaron y se dieron otro beso, un leve roce de labios, como para comprobar que el anterior había sido real.

-¿Habéis acabado?- preguntó Caroline

-¡Carol! ¡Deja que los chicos hagan lo que quieran!

-Solo digo que hace frío, podéis seguir en casa.

Stiles y Derek asintieron a la vez, casi como si estuviesen respondiendo a su madre.

Y de camino al coche, mientras andaban hombro con hombro y mano en mano, la palabra “casa” resonaba en sus cabezas, asentándose en la parte de ellos que había visto el hostal así casi desde el primer momento en que habían llegado. Gritándoles que tenían que irse de allí si no querían que aquello acabase tan sangrientamente como las otras veces que habían tenido un lugar al que llamar “casa” y personas a las que llamar “hogar”, “familia”.

\------

-¿No te molesta no saber si llevas los guantes puestos del lado correcto? ¿Los calcetines en su pie?

Derek suspiró y se giró hacia la ventanilla haciéndose el dormido, era imposible que colase que se había dormido en mitad de una conversación, pero podían darle una medalla por intentarlo.

-No, Stiles, nunca lo había pensado- acabó respondiendo sin moverse.

Estaba empezando a amanecer, un color azul pálido sustituyendo el oscuro de la noche, un par de nubes blancas en el cielo que parecían pintadas con acuarela. Y un frío del carajo que se colaba en el jeep y le congelaba las manos a Stiles, quien no podía parar de moverlas sobre el volante.

Conducían sin un rumbo fijo, simplemente se iban.

Habían dejado una nota en el motel, un simple “adiós” junto al número de teléfono de Stiles, quien se había empeñado en escribir algo más largo, pero cuando Derek le preguntó  qué pensaba poner él no supo responder. Su teléfono estaba en la nota por si pasaba algo, y los dos se debatían si querían que Caroline y Antoni llamasen o no.

-Oye, lobo.

-¿Lobo? Creía que ya no me llamabas así.

-Solo estaba esperando a que estuvieses tan colgado por mí que no pudieses oponerte a que te lo llamase, lobito.

Derek volvió a suspirar, mucho más dramáticamente que la primera vez, rodó los ojos y se giró un poco hacia Stiles.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que este “tan colgado” de ti que vaya a permitirlo?

-Tú. Lo acabas de hacer.

-Te odio.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Idiota- murmuró Derek girándose hacia la ventanilla de nuevo.

Stiles le puso la mano en el hombro y lo intentó girar hacia él, Derek se dejó mover igual que se dejó besar tras ello. Stiles le sonrió y volvió a besarle.

-Los ojos en la carretera.

-No es justo que me pidas eso con una distracción como tú al lado.

-Stiles, si tenemos un accidente yo me curare, tú…

-Está bien, está bien- respondió volviendo a poner la vista al frente y las dos manos sobre el volante.

Ninguno recordó al otro que de hecho Stiles jamás había dejado de llamar “lobo” a Derek, aunque no lo hubiese hecho durante los dos días que habían pasado desde el incidente del mausoleo.

Aquellas pequeñas peleas eran una extraña forma de mostrarse cariño. Además era muy pronto y Derek tenía sueño y una parte muy grande de él quería mandar a Stiles a la mierda y volverse a la cama. Cerró el puño alrededor del amuleto que le había dado en ese cementerio notando la quemadura de la plata como un recordatorio de que, en realidad, no cambiaria a Stiles por nada, mucho menos por una cama.  
No volvió a girarse hacia la ventanilla, tampoco volvió a abrir la guantera (Como había hecho unos kilómetros atrás, todavía había cosas esparcidas por el suelo del coche), como habría hecho si quisiera evitar una futura conversación.

El cielo no se puso más azul de lo que había conseguido en su triste y frio amanecer, pero las nubes si fueron evolucionando y, conforme avanzaban, se veían más y más grises.

-Deberíamos buscar un motel- sugirió Derek.

Stiles paró de tararear la canción de la emisora, la cual habían dejado después de una pelea de diez minutos sobre qué música era aceptable y quien de los dos decidía cual era el dial que se quedaba, se giró hacia Derek y después inclinó la cabeza mirando por la ventanilla del copiloto como si acabase de darse cuenta de que había nubes en el cielo, de que había cielo.

-Paramos en la siguiente gasolinera, repostamos, compramos algo de comer y vemos si hay alojamiento.

Derek asintió y sacó las manos de los bolsillos para frotárselas.

-¿Frío?

-No tanto como tú debes tener.

-No tengo frío.

Derek le miró extrañado, _él_ tenía frio, era imposible que Stiles no lo tuviese.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Stiles, como si el que estuviese actuando de forma extraña fuese Derek- Mira, los que no tenemos una capa de pelo protegiéndonos del frío tenemos que aprender a soportarlo, lobito.

-Claro- respondió, haciendo como si algo en ese argumento tuviese sentido.

-No sé, simplemente hace “fresco”. No lo llamaría frío.

Derek no intentó ahondar más porque sabía que eso tenía que ver con una parte del pasado de Stiles, una parte que el cazador todavía no estaba dispuesto a revivir para poder compartir.

La señal hacia el área de servicio apareció pocos kilómetros después, tomaron la desviación y encontraron una gasolinera, un motel y un restaurante que debía permanecer a alguno de los dos, y, además, un lavadero de coches.

-Voy a ver si hay algo en la cafetería con mejor aspecto que lo que sea eso que me has ofrecido antes- dijo Derek bajando del coche a la vez que Stiles.

-No te alejes demasiado. No quiero ir pegando carteles de “Se busca perro” por ahí.

-Muy gracioso, Stiles- dijo con una sonrisa falsa mientras se alejaba, cuando se giró su sonrisa dejó de parecer fingida.

-Lo sé- contestó casi a voz de grito, porque, joder, Derek andaba rápido y ya estaba a mitad de camino.

Se puso a llenar el depósito con la sonrisa más estúpida en la cara. Había sopesado dejar de hacer esas bromas molestas para que Derek no se enfadase, pero era demasiado divertido.

Cuando acabó de echar gasolina se volvió a subir al coche y lo condujo hasta el parking de la cafetería y el motel, cogió las llaves y la cartera y se puso la sudadera roja que no había necesitado dentro del coche.

Cuando entró a la cafetería se encontró la exacta imagen con la que identificaba las cafeterías de áreas de servicios. Cinco mesas vacías, una camarera con cara cansada tras una barra con un bocata de atún al que solo el camionero más hambriento se atrevería a clavar el diente, una pareja sentada en la mesa más alejada de la puerta, con un café cada uno y una conversación en bajo que no levantaba una sola sonrisa de ninguno.

Y la parte que más le gustaba, Derek sentado en una esquina, inclinado sobre la mesa con las manos sobre ella y los ojos clavados en él, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto casi natural.

Se acercó a él y se sentó en la silla que enfrentaba a la suya.

-¿Has pedido algo?

-Café.

-Eso estará bien, pídeme uno- se volvió a levantar, se acercó a él y le dio un beso-. Voy al baño, no ligues con la camarera.

-No creo que pueda después de lo que acabas de hacer- contestó él sin añadir que, de hecho, ya le había pedido el café.

-Bien- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha y se alejó hacia el baño.

\------

-¿Cuántas estrellas tiene este motel?

-¿Los moteles tienen estrellas?

La habitación era posiblemente la mejor en la que Stiles y Derek habían estado nunca, sin contar la del hostal de Caroline y Antoni.

Había una única ventana que daba al aparcamiento, entraba una tenue luz por ella. Stiles encendió la bombilla, la cual, le sorprendió ver, no colgaba desnuda del techo, si no que tenía una mampara protegiéndola, y vio que la habitación no perdía al encanto, no se revelaron paredes llenas de moho, suelos levantados o una cama de pulgas.

-Esto está bien- murmuró Stiles.

-Podría estar mejor- respondió Derek cerrando la puerta.

Ni siquiera la rápida lengua de Stiles tuvo tiempo de responder antes de verse contra la pared, la pierna de Derek entre las suyas, sus manos intentando agarrarse a la pintura lisa, las de Derek bajo su camiseta y su boca acallando cualquiera queja que Stiles pudiese tener sobre nada de ello.

-Vaya- articuló-. Eso ha sido… ¿Puedes repetirlo?- pidió subiendo las manos para rodear la cara de Derek juntando sus frentes.

Derek volvió a besarle casi con más pasión que la primera vez, le agarró de las caderas y le hizo girar moviéndole hacia la cama en el centro de la habitación, Stiles cayó sobre ella y la cama se quejó con un chirrido, el cabecero golpeando contra la pared. Así que hay estaba el truco del precio de la habitación, a ver cuánto aguantaba.

-Esto no me parece muy seguro- se quejó Stiles levantando el dedo índice de cada mano y apuntando primero a Derek y luego a la cama.

-Nada es muy seguro en nuestras vidas, Stiles.

-Que profundo, lobo- respondió con su sonrisa.

Derek se quitó la camiseta, el colgante golpeando contra su pecho, y Stiles hizo lo mismo, observó la pequeña marca roja que la luna estaba dejando y dejó que Derek le volviese a besar y se quedase sobre él, poniendo una mano en cada uno de sus hombros mientras sonreía. Stiles no tenía ni idea de que había podido hacer que Derek sonriese así, bajó la cabeza contra el pecho para ver si veía algo gracioso, pero no había nada fuera de su lugar. Sus varias cicatrices eran lo único extraño en un cuerpo tan joven, Stiles se preguntó si Derek estaba sonriendo a eso.

-¿Qué has visto que haga tanta gracia?

-¿A parte de ti?

Stiles le pegó un puñetazo en las costillas y Derek se hizo el herido poniendo una mano sobre ellas, después se agachó para besar a Stiles quien evitó que la pregunta quedase sin respuesta gracias a una mirada inquisitiva cuando el beso terminó.

-Solo pensaba en el tiempo que llevaba queriendo hacer esto.

-¿Desde el momento en que me viste en el nido de vampiros?

-Un poco después. Bastante después en realidad.

-¿Cuándo?

-En el bar- respondió sabiendo que Stiles sabría a que bar se refería.

-¡Lo sabía!

-¿Lo sabías?- Stiles asintió- Bueno, tú querías follarme contra una pared desde que me tuviste esposado a la cama.

-¡Mentira!- se quejó y movió las manos como queriendo apartar a Derek para darle énfasis-. Fue cuando te vi saliendo de la ducha.

-Lo sé.

-Porque lees la mente- respondió levantando una ceja.

-Porque olí tu excitación cuando salí de la ducha, y unas cuantas otras veces después de ello.

-¡Eso es trampa!

-Lo que tú me haces sí que es trampa- respondió Derek en un sensual murmuro y le cerró la boca con un beso que hizo que el cabecero volviese a chocar contra la pared, cuando el beso acabó y Stiles intentó volver a quejarse sobre el peligro Derek se rió y volvió a besarle, moviendo las manos de sus hombros a sus caderas e inclinándose para poder besar su cuello.

-Vale, vale, vale- murmuró a una rapidez extrema- No hagas, no hag- Derek dejó un pequeño mordisco- Haz eso, sigue… Sigue haciendo eso.

La boca de Derek no se quedó allí, fue bajando por el torso de Stiles, parándose en las cicatrices con forma alargada y fina que le recorrían desde el segundo abdominal izquierdo hasta el costado, pasó por ellas la mano y miró a Stiles buscando una explicación.

-No fue un hombre lobo. Le caí mal a una chica, ella también se trasformaba, no acabó muy bien para ninguno- explico de forma rápida, tanto que las palabras se solaparon.

Algún día le contaría a Derek como no le había caído tan mal a esa chica en cierto momento y todo lo que había detrás de esas cicatrices, las cuales le recordaban diariamente porque no debía tener ningún tipo de relación. Y allí estaba, ganándose el siguiente juego de garras sobre el torso.

Derek asintió una sola vez y siguió bajando, desabrochó los pantalones de Stiles y el cazador levantó las caderas para que se los pudiera quitar junto con los calzoncillos.

-Bien- dijo cuando la ropa sonó contra el suelo-. Ahora estaría bien que

La mano de Derek cayó contra sus caderas haciéndole volver a pegarlas a la cama, le besó cortándole la frase y se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas, se desabrochó los pantalones e hizo un pequeño show de bajárselos, no es que a Stiles le molestase pero se estaba poniendo más impaciente con cada segundo.

Y no era el único, aunque Derek supiese ocultarlo mejor. Cuando dejó la cama Stiles estuvo a punto de saltar tras él, pero supuso que se caería de morros y no quería volver a pasar por eso, así que se incorporó algo para poder seguir la figura de Derek en la habitación. Una figura que no tenía nada con lo que cubrirse, los músculos de la espalda de Derek se tensaban mientras él caminaba y, casi sin que él mismo pudiera creérselo, la atención de Stiles no estaba en esos omoplatos y tampoco en el perfecto culo.

-Bonito tatuaje.

-Gracias- respondió Derek agachándose para sacar algo de su bolsa.

-No sabía que los lobos pudieran hacerse tatuajes.

-Los lobos pueden, los hombres lobo no- Stiles se burló con una mala cara y una risa falsa-. Esta quemado.

-¿Qué?

-Se hace con fuego- subió de nuevo a la cama, de nuevo entre las piernas de Stiles que las cerró alrededor de él.

-Wow-  Una parte de él se sentía muy, muy, asqueada y la otra sumamente interesada. Quería tocarlo ¿tendría el tacto de una quemadura? ¿La de un tatuaje? ¿La misma que el resto de la piel de Derek?

-Puedes tocarlo, es como un tatuaje normal- respondió Derek a la pregunta que Stiles solo había hecho con su expresión.

Stiles abrió las piernas y Derek se tumbó bocabajo a su lado, Stiles puso una pierna a cada lado de él y se inclinó para pasar la mano por encima del tatuaje que, como Derek había dicho, tenía una textura normal y no de pollo quemado, como él se había imaginado.

-Debió doler.

-Dolió- respondió. Había cruzado los brazos bajo su barbilla y casi parecía estar esperando un masaje.

-¿Qué significa?- preguntó empezando a mover las manos sobre él.

-Tiene significados diferentes para cada persona- los dedos de Stiles recorrían la espiral sin levantarse del dibujo, casi como si fuese él quien la estuviese marcando, a Derek no le importaría que fuese así, confiaba en Stiles para hacerlo-. Para mi representa a los alfas, los betas y los omegas y lo fácil que es pasar de un escalón a otro. Como puedes caer de la cumbre al nivel más bajo y como un omega puede llegar a ser un alfa.

-¿Echas de menos tener una manda?

-A diario.

Stiles dejó un beso en el centro de la espiral y un par más en la nuca de Derek antes de que el hombre lobo girase la cabeza para poder juntar sus labios.

-Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa- respondió Derek con una suave sonrisa-. Sabes, ahora que estoy así, no me apetece cambiarme- dijo descruzando los brazos para poder poner una mano en la nuca de Stiles y volver a acercarle.

-¿Vale?- dijo confuso.

 Derek suspiró y volvió a besarle, haciendo que perdiese su poco equilibrio y cayese contra el colchón, bajó la mano, que había usado para acercarle, hasta la entrepierna de Stiles  y los ojos de él se abrieron todavía más, Derek estaba luchando por no echarse a reír.

-Vale- contestó Derek sin separar del todo sus labios de los de Stiles.

-Vale- murmuró Stiles todavía sin tener muy claro a que acababa de decir que sí.

Derek extendió el brazo que todavía tenía bajo su cabeza y Stiles aceptó el bote de lubricante levantando las cejas como si la acción acabase de atar los hilos de la situación.

-¿Condones?

-Los hombres lobo no tenemos enfermedades.

-Dios mío- murmuró en algo parecido a un silbido.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la mente de Stiles solo tenía un pensamiento  y era un letrero de neón con el nombre de Derek en letras mayúsculas. Sus manos se habían clavado en la parte baja de su cadera y sabía que al lobo no le quedaría ninguna marca, pero quería grabar a fuego sus manos allí. Un gemido escapó de Derek y quedó amortiguado por el almohadón, Stiles había dejado de saber (si lo había sabido en algún momento) cuales de esos gemidos eran para provocarle y cuáles eran completamente inevitables por parte de Derek.

\------

Stiles se giró, se volvió a girar y pegó una patada que, por suerte, no dio a nada, se revolvió en la cama y se quedó con las mantas, abrió un ojo y lo volvió a cerrar, su cerebro le dijo que esa no era la habitación donde debería estar y abrió ambos ojos de golpe, no había demasiada luz en la habitación y le costó un par de segundos empezar a recordar que había pasado y porque ya no estaba en su preciosa cama en el hostal.

Suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos, estaba en el motel, estaba bien y a salvo, igual que Caroline, Antoni y Derek, puede que él fuese el que menos a salvo estuviese de los cuatro, si había pegado una de sus patadas a Derek la venganza podía ser mucho peor ahora que no le protegía una barrera electrificada de magia.

Se giró despacio y le vio durmiendo, sonrió un poco y miró hacía la ventana, estaba lloviendo así que no estaba muy seguro de la hora, podía ser medio día o podían llevar durmiendo toda la tarde.

-Derek- susurró, él no se movió- Derek- repitió en el mismo tono.

Le tocó con un dedo sobre el hombro desnudo, repitiéndolo y pensando que podría hacerlo durante todo el día, solamente tocar a Derek, por muy poco que fuese, sin ninguna otra intención que el mero hecho de _tocarle_ , sentir que estaba ahí de verdad, que lo habían conseguido.

 Se dio cuenta de que él tenía todas las sabanas y que Derek estaba completamente desnudo. Empezó a moverse para intentar desenrollarse y poder echarle alguna de las sabanas o la manta por encima. Después de unos minutos consiguió desenredarse y tapó a Derek con la parte que le correspondía del juego de cama.

-¿Vas a dormir todo el día, o noche, o lo que sea?- preguntó sin estar seguro de si Derek le oía o no.

Volvió a tocarle en el hombro y Derek se movió un poco, alejándose del contacto, Stiles sonrió y le dio un toque en la mejilla, él movió la mano y la dejó caer sobre su propia mejilla. Volvió a atacar conteniéndose la risa, le tocó la nariz y vio como Derek se daba en ella, se quejaba y se daba la vuelta, llevándose consigo las sabanas.

-Maldita sea, lobo- murmuró Stiles.

Se pegó  a su espalda abrazándole, Derek no se movió, Stiles dejó un beso en su nuca y después otro. Notó como un escalofrío recorría su espalda y se pegó más a él, esperando que Derek dejase de hacerse el dormido de una vez y le diese algo con lo que taparse.

Pero Derek lo estaba pasando demasiado bien, se había despertado cuando Stiles le había dado el primer beso y había resistido las ganas de girarse y besarle después del segundo. Aquella pequeña venganza era demasiado buena como para estropearla.

-Derek- dijo Stiles algo más molesto que las anteriores veces.

Derek gruñó un poco como respuesta, Stiles se pegó más porque, joder, la temperatura tenía que haber bajado veinte grados, se estaba congelando.

-Se que estas despierto, idiota- se quejó y le dio una colleja.

-¡Eh!

-¡Eh!- se burló Stiles.

Derek se giró y levantó las sabanas para que Stiles pudiera escurrirse dentro.

-Estás helado- gruñó Derek cuando los pies de Stiles le tocaron las piernas.

-¿Enserio?- se pegó más moviendo los pies por las piernas de Derek con el único propósito de molestarle- Esto de pasa por capullo.

-Tú me has dejado sin sabanas antes.

-¡Pero eres un hombre lobo! ¡Haberte trasformado!

-Si algún día me tengo que trasformar en la cama para no morir de hipotermia el frio será el último de tus problemas.

-Wow, que miedo- se mofó. Pero en realidad Derek sí que daba un poco de miedo, tenía la cara seria y algo le decía a Stiles que la advertencia no era tanto eso como una amenaza.

-Ven aquí, idiota- masculló Derek, su expresión se suavizó.

Rodeó a Stiles con sus brazos y le beso, estaba helado. No había estado el tiempo necesario destapado para haber cogido tanto frío.

-¿No estarás enfermo?

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-Porque los humanos enferman- contestó-. Estás demasiado frio y- Derek cortó su frase y se quedó mirando la mesilla de Stiles.

El teléfono sonó, Stiles rodó sobre la cama, llevándose las sabanas y lo cogió. Derek suspiró y se levantó, se fue a darse una ducha mientras Stiles hablaba.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo angustiado y Derek se paró en la puerta del baño-. Teníamos que irnos.

Eran Caroline y Antoni, no había duda, acababan de encontrar la nota y estaban echándole a Stiles la bronca del siglo.

-Voy- respondió, se quitó el móvil de la oreja y pulsó un botón- Ya podéis regañarnos en estéreo.

-¿A quién se le ocurre desaparecer así?- gritó una voz que podía ser tanto la de Antoni como la de Caroline.

-¡Y sin despediros!- gritó otra, al oír las dos Derek dedujo que la primera había sido la de Caroline y este era Antoni.

-Teníamos que irnos, no queríamos que os pasara nada malo- contestó Stiles.

-¡Casi nos da un infarto!- gritó casi a la vez el matrimonio.

-¿Dónde está Derek?- preguntó Caroline.

-Aquí, señora.

-¡Chico, te la has cargado! ¡Cómo no vuelva a ver tu culo de hombre lobo iré a cazar hasta a tu fantasma!

-Sí, señora-  respondió Derek.

Stiles se tuvo que aguantar una risa, era como si su madre le estuviese castigando y Derek ni siquiera podía defenderse.

-¡Stiles!- gritó entonces Caroline y él perdió las ganas de reírse.

-¿Sí, señora?- contestó intentando que no pareciera una mofa de las últimas palabras de Derek.

-¡Cómo no arrastres tu blancucho culo y el de tu novio peludo a comer aquí una vez al mes, por lo menos!- Caroline cogió aire y Stiles y Derek casi pudieron sentir la mano que Antoni le estaba poniendo en el hombro- ¡Iré a buscaros yo misma!- prometió, los dos sabían que esa no era la amenaza inicial, pero no por ello sonó menos real.

-Sí, señora.

-Y llamaréis todos los días- dijo Antoni.

-No volváis a darnos un susto así- añadió Caroline sin darles tiempo a los cazadores para responder.

-Sí- respondieron.

-Son tan monos cuando hablan a la vez- se escuchó murmurar a Antoni y tras ello la risilla aliviada de Caroline.

Al otro lado Stiles y Derek también se rieron, una risa mucho más suave e impaciente. Era raro escuchar a Caroline riendo, pero Antoni siempre lo conseguía y eso les recordaba un poco a su propia relación y puede que empezara a sentirse un poco peor por haber dejado a Antoni y Caroline, sobre todo por no haberse despedido con un buen motivo, uno bueno para la gente normal, por lo menos.

-¿Hablaremos mañana, vale?- dijo Stiles, intentando acabar la conversación.

-¡Más os vale!- se despidió Caroline, se escuchó un “adiós, chicos”, de fondo y la comunicación se corto.

-Vaya- murmuró Stiles-. Esto ha sido…

-¿Claramente de esperar?

-Sí- sonrió Stiles- ¿Piensas vestirte en algún momento o vas a pasearte desnudo por la habitación todo el día?

-Lo que más te moleste- contestó, pero entró al baño antes de que Stiles pudiera responder con algo ingenioso que Derek se arrepentiría de haber provocado.

Stiles se levantó de la cama y casi se cayó de morros por culpa de las sabanas, por suerte mantuvo el equilibrio, al menos hasta que se agachó para desenredárselas de los pies, acabó cayéndose con el suspiro de alguien que está bastante acostumbrado a que eso le pasara.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Derek no ocultó su cara de preocupación que cambió en cuanto vio a Stiles en el suelo, se echó a reír y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡No te preocupes!- gritó desde el suelo, intentando ponerse en pie- Capullo- mascullo.

-¡Te he oído!- respondió desde el baño, todavía riendo, Derek.

-¡Lo sé!

\------

Derek estaba plegando la última camiseta que le quedaba limpia, se suponía que el motel tenía lavandería, pero, aún así, su ropa limpia no paraba de desaparecer. Estaba tarareando al son de la serenata de “Un paseo por las nubes”, y sus pies se movían de vez en cuando al ritmo de los mariachis. Que hubiese visto la película más de una vez, era ya suficiente para que Stiles se riera de él, pero como supiese que tenía la canción en el móvil, bueno, solo uno de ellos podría sobrevivir.

La puerta del motel se abrió y Derek se quedó quieto, alargó el brazo e intentó pausar la canción, el teléfono calló obediente.

-¿Qué era eso?

-Un anuncio de YouTube.

-¿Sabes lo que es YouTube?

Derek sonrió de esa forma que decía “Muy gracioso” y que Stiles siempre apuntaba como una victoria.

Stiles dejó una bolsa blanca de plástico sobre la mesa de la habitación y empezó a desnudarse, abrió su mochila y sacó una camiseta, cuando se la puso Derek la reconoció como suya, no dijo nada pero comprendió porque su ropa siempre estaba sucia.

-Enserio, ¿escuchabas una ranchera?

-Me acojo a la quinta enmienda.

Stiles sonrió, se quitó los pantalones y los tiró encima de la cama, empezó a sacar cosas de la bolsa blanca y la mesa se llenó de tupers.

-He comprado la cena.

Derek se acercó a él abrazándole por la espalda, Stiles apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y Derek le besó el cuello.

-¿De la gasolinera?

-De la cafetería- sonrió Stiles - Y si no paras se va a enfriar.

-Que se enfríe- contestó volviendo a besar su cuello.

-Derek.

-Esta camiseta es mía y ordeno que me la devuelvas.

-Después de la cena- dijo pero cuando Derek le soltó, él le cogió las manos e hizo que le volviera a rodear la cintura- O podrías enseñarme esa canción.

-No.

-Vamos, lobo, si en el fondo quieres.

-Claro que no.

-Está bien.

Derek le volvió a soltar y fue a sentarse en la silla que se había convertido en la suya durante el fin de semana que llevaban allí. Stiles puso su cara más seria y a Derek no le dio tiempo a levantarse antes de que el otro cazador se tirase en plancha sobre la cama para coger su teléfono.

-Dame eso.

-No- respondió Stiles como si le acabase de pedir lo imposible.

-No sabes la contraseña.

-Claro que sí.

Derek estuvo a un segundo de tirarse contra él, dislocarle el brazo y recuperar su teléfono, pero fue ese segundo que tardó en pensárselo lo que Stiles necesitó para desbloquear el móvil y darle al play, hizo que la canción comenzara desde el principio y subió el volumen.

-Dios mío- murmuró y se rió intentando taparse la boca con la mano que no sujetaba el móvil.

-Muy gracioso. Todos nos hemos reído mucho. Párala.

-¡No!- Gritó levantando el móvil por encima de su cabeza como si así quedase fuera del alcance de Derek- Ven aquí, _amor_ \- añadió con el tono de las primeras palabras de la serenata.

Derek resopló pero se acercó, Stiles le rodeó como si fuera a bailar.

-¿Sabes bailar rancheras?

-Por supuesto que no- respondió Stiles acercando un poco más a Derek-. ¿Tú?

-No es precisamente mi baile.

-¿Así qué tienes un baile?- preguntó empezando a moverse arrastrando a Derek a unirse al ritmo de la música.

-Necesitas chantajearme con algo mejor que esto para que te responda- contestó dejándose mover por Stiles, que en pocos segundos los había llevado hasta la ventana y ahora les estaba haciendo girar.

-Encontraré algo mejor- prometió, el ritmó aceleró y Stiles con él, una sonrisa en la cara de ambos, sus pasos les llevaron por toda la habitación, cuando Stiles levantó el brazo para hacer girar a Derek ambos rompieron a reír- ¡Vamos!- protestó y Derek acabó dando la vuelta, sin parar de reír doblado por el estómago.

La canción estaba acabando, Derek soltó la mano de Stiles y le rodeó por la cintura, le acercó y le beso con la última sílaba. La siguiente canción empezó mientras ellos todavía se besaban.

-Ha sido- empezó a murmurar Stiles aún rozando los labios de Derek.

-¿Ridículo?

-Muy bonito- dijo volviéndole a besar, solamente un roce de labios-. Deberíamos apuntarnos a un concurso de baile.

-Claro, podemos pedirle a un fantasma que nos enseñe el baile de la corte.

Stiles puso cara de enfado pero solo le duró un segundo.

-Ahora casi me apetece que la cena se enfríe.

-Todavía quiero mi camiseta de vuelta- sonrió Derek.

-Puedes ponerte una de las mías.

-Me estará pequeña.

-Y ajustada.

Se acercaron a la cama y ambos cayeron cuando Derek chocó con el borde.

Derek empezó a quitarle la camiseta a Stiles, agradecido porque eso fuera, junto con el par de calzoncillos, lo único que llevaba.

-Empieza a quitarte capas, lobo- dijo dejándose quitar la camiseta y empezando a hacer lo mismo con la de Derek, no es que llevase muchas capas precisamente, pero eran demasiadas.

-Creo que prefería “amor” a “lobo”- contestó Derek ayudando a Stiles a quitarle la camiseta.

-Mentira.

Derek le beso, en parte porque quería, en parte porque quería que se callase. Stiles le desabrochó los pantalones y se apoyó en el pecho de Derek para poder ponerse de rodillas en la cama.

-Y yo que quería llegar virgen hasta el matrimonio.

-Algo me dice que entonces tendrías que haber usado la barrera electrificada mucho antes.

Stiles se rio y Derek levantó las caderas intentando quitarse los pantalones, necesitaba comprarse unos más anchos. Consiguió bajárselos hasta las rodillas, Stiles se inclinó para besarle mientras intentaba terminar de quitarle los pantalones con un pie, algo que solo Stiles intentaría y solo él conseguiría.  

Separó las piernas para que sus entrepiernas se rozasen y empezó a moverse, sus manos bajando por el torso de Derek, no quería dejar de tocar eso abdominales, no había visto a Derek haciendo ejercicio, _necesitaba_ ver a Derek haciendo ejercicio. Y necesitaba lamer nata de esos abdominales.

-Stiles- Stiles levantó la cabeza para mirarle interrogante-. Piensa en eso luego- pidió moviendo las manos para agarrarle el culo y hacerle bajar más contra él.

-Es algo difícil- se defendió, permitió el movimiento a Derek y abrió un poco más las piernas, besó su cuello, y después una de sus clavículas, bajo a los pectorales y tuvo que recordarse que estaba allí para no volver a perderse en sus pensamientos, ¿Cuántas horas de ejercicio había en ese cuerpo? ¿Haría abdominales mientras dormía? Un cachete le hizo dejar de pensar en ello y empezar a disfrutarlo, movió las manos hasta meterlas entre ambos intentando quitarle los calzoncillos a Derek.

Hizo lo mismos con los suyos y empezó a moverse más rápido, las manos de Derek usaban más fuerza y Stiles empezaba a tener miedo de acabar con un tatuaje de garras en el culo.

-Ya tengo suficientes cicatrices- agarró las manos de Derek con las suyas y Derek las relajó.

-Lo siento, me he emocionado- dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

-Emociónate- repitió Stiles, levantando las caderas sin soltar las manos de Derek- ¿Dónde metimos el lubricante?

-Es una buena pregunta.

-Deberíamos haberlo buscado antes.

-Sí.

-Por suerte he comprado más en la gasolinera.

-¿Así que la comida sí era de la gasolinera?

-El lubricante es de la gasolinera, la comida es de la cafetería. Soy todo un caballero.

-Un completo galán- dijo Derek asintiendo, soltó el culo de Stiles y le cogió por la cintura, tirándole sobre él, Stiles cayó con los antebrazos sobre el pecho de Derek, él aguantó el golpe como si no hubiese sido nada y le besó- ¿Te importaría levantarte a por él?

-Como si tuviese otra opción- respondió volviendo a besarle, un beso húmedo, largo y que hizo que los ojos de Derek brillasen azules- Hazlo otra vez.

-¿El qué?

-Lo de los ojos.

-¿Qué he hecho con los ojos?

-Lo mismo que cuando te corres.

-¿Qué?

Stiles levantó las cejas hasta el extremo de que casi llegaban a chocarse con el nacimiento de su pelo, negó con la boca abierta.

-¿No sabes que los ojos te brillan cuando, ya sabes?

-¿Cómo cuando me trasformo?- pregunto, Stiles asintió- Si hicieran eso la mayoría de mis noches hubiesen acabado mucho peor de lo que acabaron.

-Igual solo es conmigo.

-Puede- respondió Derek, todavía sin creerse que Stiles hiciera que perdiese el control como para que los ojos le brillasen. Aunque tampoco era difícil de entender, para bien y para mal el cazador le sacaba de sus casillas.

Stiles se levantó y Derek estuvo a punto de quejarse, habiendo olvidado que él había sido quien le había pedido que lo hiciera.

Cuando volvió a la cama Derek se había incorporado, Stiles se sentó sobre él y le besó intentando que volviese a echarse plano sobre el colchón, en vez de ello Derek se apoyó contra el cabecero con las piernas cruzadas, y uso solo una pequeña parte de su fuerza, lo cual _seguía_ siendo trampa, para que fuera Stiles quien se quedase echado con la cabeza en el colchón pero las piernas todavía alrededor de él, su espalda arqueada.

-Espero que no pienses tenerme así mucho rato- se quejó.

Derek movió sus piernas para ponerse de rodillas, la espalda de Stiles cayó contra la cama y el cazador soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, su posición mucho más cómoda.

Stiles señaló a un punto encima de la cama, Derek ni siquiera se molestó en mirar, alargó el brazo y tras palpar un par de veces encontró el bote que había caído de las manos de Stiles momentos atrás.

Aquello era lo peor, estar esperando así, mientras Derek se tocaba extendiendo el lubricante y mirando a Stiles con esa expresión de deseo y preocupación. Stiles no lo soportaba y jamás diría lo suficientemente pronto

-Estoy listo.

Como para que el sentimiento de anticipación no le comiese por dentro, haciendo que una ola de calor le hiciera gotear los ojos.

Estar en aquel extremo con Derek iba a ser toda una experiencia, lo sabía antes de que empezara pero lo confirmó en cuanto empezó a entrar.

Derek se inclinó y enterró la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Stiles quien le pasó las manos por los hombros. Derek empezó a besarle el cuello mientras empezaba a moverse, le mordió y todo el cuerpo de Stiles se tensó.

-Intenta no transformarme- masculló.

Derek solo emitió un gruñido como respuesta y volvió a moverse, tomando un ritmo profundo y lento.

-Dios mío- Stiles cerró los ojos y apretó las manos contra la espalda de Derek, donde sabía que estaba ese tatuaje de espiral que iba a acabar rodeado de marcas rojas.

-Eres precioso- murmuró Derek, sus labios rozando contra su cuello.

-Joder, Derek- se quejó Stiles, intentó alargar algo más la queja, explicarle porque eso no le parecía aceptable (aunque sí que lo hacía), pero Derek tocó ese punto, y sus uñas se clavaron en esa espalda y los labios de Derek subieron a encontrar los suyos, y Derek podría haber dicho algo más en el camino, pero él no podía escuchar nada por encima del latido de su corazón y la sangre en sus oidos.

Las manos de Derek se movieron, pasando por la cicatriz del abdomen de Stiles, la que más se notaba, se apoyaron de nuevo sobre la cama y volvió a moverse con más fuerza. Los ojos de Stiles volvieron a cerrarse y sus manos cambiaron de posición para agarrarse de nuevo a la espalda de Derek por debajo de sus hombros.

Derek movió una mano para pasarla por el centro de su pecho, sonriendo, sonriendo como si acabase de descubrir la verdadera paz, una sonrisa bastante rara para encontrar en el rostro de tu amante durante el sexo, pero era Derek y a Stiles no le sorprendió.

-Dios mío- volvió a murmurar- joder- añadió.

La mano de Derek bajó y antes de que le tocara Stiles ya había gemido, la anticipación era todo lo que el cazador necesitaba, eso solo hacía el contacto más excitante.

-Me niego a aguantar tanto como un adolescente- dijo Stiles, Derek se rió y Stiles con él.

Volvieron a besarse y cuando se separaron Derek se mordió el labio, y Stiles supo que aquello iba a acabar mucho antes de lo que él quería, pero al demonio.

Las embestidas de Derek dejaron atrás todo ritmo y la poca delicadeza que les quedaba, la luna había dado la vuelta a su cuello en algún momento y estaba fuera de la vista de Stiles quien dio gracias de estar boca arriba y no ahogándose contra la colcha de la cama, aunque eso tampoco pintaba tan mal, cualquier cosa porque Derek fuera más rápido, más profundo y más fuerte.

-Joder- volvió a gemir se mordió el labio y empezó a notar un sabor a hierro, esperó no haberse hecho sangre, no le gustaba la sangre-  ¡Joder!- Derek sonrió al oír ese grito, Stiles volvió a agarrarse a su espalda  sus uñas clavadas en ella, sus piernas solo cumpliendo la función de permitir que sus caderas se moviese para seguir el movimiento de Derek- ¡Más fuerte!

-Stiles- gruñó Derek, moviendo las manos para cogerle por las caderas, en vez de mantenerlas ahí movió una para volver a tocar Stiles.

Y hasta ahí pudo aguantar, con un gemido que podía haber sido el nombre de Derek o una maldición en latín Stiles se corrió por su abdomen y la mano de Derek, su cuerpo se tensó, su espalda se arqueó y los dedos de sus pies se doblaron, abriéndose segundos después solo para repetir el proceso, el espasmo recorriendo todo su cuerpo, su respiración más profunda que momentos antes.

-Dios- murmuró cerrando los ojos, y soltando presión del agarre en la espalda de Derek-. Vamos- le dijo a él sonriendo.

Movió una pierna para rodear las caderas de Derek, y le acercó más a él, besándole con una extraña mezcla de rabia y agradecimiento.

-Vamos- repitió moviendo las caderas, pidiendo a Derek que retomase el ritmo.

Derek lo hizo y no pudo aguantar mucho más, Stiles tenía el mando ahora. Controlaba los movimientos y sabía lo que hacía, o por lo menos eso parecía. Derek cerró los ojos y sus manos  en un puño sobre la cama y otro en la cadera de Stiles, abrió los ojos y Stiles sonrió al ver como el azul se apoderaba del castaño, casi iluminando la habitación, Derek volvió a cerrarlos como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que Stiles le observaba y hubiese tenido vergüenza.

Tras unos segundos en esa posición se dejó caer al lado del cazador, Stiles movió la mano para que Derek no la aplastara y él se la cogió como respuesta, sus ojos todavía cerrados, los abrió cuando consiguió que su respiración se normalizara y se movió para poder besar a Stiles.

-Se ponen azules- sonrió Stiles.

-Lo sé- respondió Derek, volviendo a besarle y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama que volvió a ondularse y chirriar por el golpe.

Al oír el chirrido Stiles se pregunto cuánto de todo lo que hacían oía el resto del motel y se sonrojó.

-Deberíamos limpiarnos y echarnos en el lado correcto de la cama- comentó Derek, su mano todavía agarrando la de Stiles quien movió la cabeza como si acabase de darse cuenta de que estaban echados con la cabeza en los pies.

-¿Ducha?

-Una toalla servirá.

-Vago.

-Quiero oler a ti por la mañana- dijo Derek levantándose a por la toalla y Stiles se sonrojó todavía más.

-Wow, lobo.

Cuando Derek volvió Stiles todavía no se había movido, le tiró la toalla a la cara y se metió en su lado de la cama, Stiles se limpió e hizo lo mismo, tirando la toalla al suelo, cuando movió las sabanas el bote de lubricante cayó al suelo y él hizo una nota mental de buscar si el otro había hecho lo mismo.

-¿Por qué solo me llamas Derek cuento estamos haciendo el amor?

-¿Qué?- Stiles se giró hacía él intentando abrazarle de una forma cómoda, no fue difícil encontrar la postura.- No sé, lo hago sin pensar.

-Me gusta.

-¿Te gusta que te llame por tu nombre?

-Me gusta que me llames- respondió besándole y pasando el brazo por encima de él para atraerle un poco más.

-Buenas noches, lobo.

-Buenas noches, caperucita- respondió Derek y Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta, Derek se rió haciendo que la cama entera temblase de nuevo, Stiles puso cara ofendida pero acabó sonriendo con él.

Sí, había sido una buena semana.


End file.
